Together
by Mad Furry Cheshire Cat
Summary: Leah keeps having dreams of a dying dwarf king and he will not disappear from her thoughts. Thorin finds himself in our world, reincarnated, but only has three days to find Leah, help her re-gain her lost memories, and persuade her to go back to Middle-earth with him so they can rule Erebor together. However, an old enemy and Dain Ironfoot stand in Thorin's way.
1. Just a Dream

**Just a Dream**

Leah woke from yet another heart wrenching dream. It was always the same; she was either watching a man die or sitting opposite him over a fire, admiring his form. But who on Earth was he? The man was like no one she'd ever seen before. He had long, dark, wavy hair which was touched with beautiful silver streaks running through it. His eyes were a piercing blue and his posture was majestic, giving him superiority. However, when she saw him in the dream, his superiority could not be mistaken for arrogance.

She always woke up crying, clutching painfully to the bedsheets. And no matter how much Leah tried to occupy herself throughout the day, the images of this beautiful man would come back to haunt her. It was as if her heart was yearning for a man who did not exist. She recollected reading an article some months back that stated no one can just 'think up' a face. They were always faces you had seen before in waking life. But where had Leah seen this man? Was he an actor whom she'd admired from a long forgotten film? Could he possibly be someone she'd crossed paths with in her old job before she was made redundant?

The dreams had been coming thick and fast now for about a month. It was early May and Leah was at home, catching up on some housework whilst her older sister, and room mate, was at work. The rock music channel was blasting away on the TV as Leah polished hers and Rachel's Disney ornament collection. She even began to dance a little, becoming engrossed in the beats of a recent Fall Out Boy song.

Suddenly a flash of light seemed to hit her square in the face; it was as if light bounced off a metallic surface, blinding her. And then she heard shouts, shouts of pain, distress and anger. She dropped to her knees, clutching her head. The ornament she held of Belle and the beast fell to the floor, smashing upon the tiles beneath the carpet.

Leah felt as though she was going insane. She was dreaming of a man she'd never met before and was experiencing hallucinations, both visual and auditory. There was no way she was going to admit any of this to anyone, not even her family, whom she was incredibly close to. It didn't even matter that her sister and mother were both nurses; no one was going to know about this. The risk was too great.

For a few minutes she sat crossed legged on the carpet, weeping into her hands. As the tears fell down her cheeks, Leah saw flashes of the dying man again in front of her eyes.

"What the hell is happening to me?" she shouted loudly.

Suddenly she heard a buzzing which broke her from the images flashing through her mind. It was her mobile phone vibrating loudly on the coffee table. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the ringing nuisance and quickly muted the music which was still playing on the television set.

"H...hello?" she asked, her breath coming short and painfully.

"You okay?" Rachel's voice came. "What are you doing?"

Leah closed her eyes again, rubbing her face, but somewhat comforted to hear the sound of her older sister. It was as if wisdom and protection flowed from her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was in the garden and heard my phone so I ran in," Leah lied.

"Oh, alright. No worries," Rachel replied. "I'm popping to the pub tonight after my shift with a couple of ladies I work with. Do you want to come with us? We can always buy something to eat there rather than cook."

"Do you still finish at half seven?" Leah asked.

"Yep. We're going to the Moon Under Water. Shall we meet you there?"

"Okay. I'll see you there about eight. Gives you time to get changed out of your uniform and get out," Leah arranged.

They both hung up, and as they did, Leah felt her nerves beginning to settle a little. Hearing her sister's voice seemed to bring her back down to some sense of normalcy. With a sigh, Leah picked up her ornament off the carpet and wondered how she'd successfully glue it back together. The man's face had disappeared...but only temporarily.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by without incident. Leah's nerves had finally descended back down to normal, and she was able to sit down with a cup of coffee while checking Facebook on her phone. She flicked through the numerous posts from friends and family. There was the usual: posts detailing how crappy people's jobs were, photos of pets and children, or inspirational quotes.

Beneath a lol cat post was a recommended article discussing reincarnation. Momentarily intrigued, Leah clicked on the article, reading the introduction.

" _Do you sometimes have dreams of another time and place? Do you see faces of people you've never met before, but feel strangely connected to them?"_

Reincarnation? It was a concept that Leah had never really considered. She'd been raised in a loose Christian household, so reincarnation was something that had never been discussed. The rest of the article was, as usual, trying to seduce people into parting with money. But the idea stuck with Leah. Was she somehow seeing a man she'd known from a former life?

xxx

Later on in the evening when Leah had met her sister in the pub, they both sat alongside three other women whom Rachel worked with. The conversation began with the three women introducing themselves to Leah; two of them were nurses alongside Rachel and the third woman was an auxiliary.

Half an hour into the meeting, Leah began to grow bored. She'd already heard enough about a sexy junior doctor and how many patients had vomited or bled on cubicle floors. Not even the television, which was situated above their heads, could bring any entertainment. Instead she excused herself to the toilet for a brief reason to be on her own.

"I'm really worried about her," Rachel told fellow nurse, Donna, as she watched her younger sibling disappear into the lavatories. "She's been really distant lately. It was almost overnight how quickly her attitude changed. Don't get me wrong, she's always been fairly quiet anyway and likes her own company, but these last few weeks..." her voice trailed off. "She's my responsibility and I can't bring myself to tell our parents."

Donna placed her hand on Rachel's arm. "You said she lost her job, didn't you? Maybe she needs to get back into the swing of things job wise and could even be going through a phase where she's summing up what to do next."

"I don't think it's anything to do with work. I just feel like there's something missing in her life; she looks at me sometimes and it's as if she's full of sadness for something that she's lost," Rachel replied. "I don't know. I'm not a psychiatrist."

Leah sat in the toilet and placed her head against the cubicle wall and closed her eyes. As if she were somehow psychically connected to her sister and the conversation going on with her colleagues, Leah thought on how empty she felt, as if something were missing. But what was missing? She knew, however, that she couldn't stay locked in the toilet all evening; she inhaled sharply, pushing tears away, and got up unlocking the door.

As Leah walked past the bar on her exit from the toilet, she never noticed the pair of eyes watching her. They belonged to a well dressed man who was stood with his arm on the counter, drinking from a pint glass. He was a tall man, sporting a well trimmed beard. With one last glance at Leah he drank the remainder of his pint.

"Ooh, you should see that bloke who's got his eye on you!" Rachel exclaimed. Leah turned back, only to see a group of young men who looked in their mid twenties sporting jeans and T-shirts watching the football.

"What one of them?" she asked, frowning.

Rachel craned her head around Leah's form only to see that the man had disappeared. His empty glass was the only piece of evidence left behind that he'd been there. "He's gone now. Seriously though, he had his eye on you the whole time you came out the loo. I wouldn't have minded a bit of him myself."

Leah rolled her eyes playfully and sat down beside her sister.

The tall, dark haired man left the pub and threw a quick glance back, catching sight of Leah. He saw a faint smile on her face and couldn't help but feel a lump rise in his throat. How could he approach her? She obviously didn't know him.

He recollected the night they'd sat beside the fire, together, alone. She'd rested her dark head against his chest, and it was here that he knew she was to be the one who'd always have his heart. Then she'd followed Bilbo up to where he'd taken his last breath. And that was when they'd kissed for the first and last time.

He clenched his first, feeling nothing but despair and anger. Somehow he'd been brought here to the very place where the one he loved had come from, and she had no memory of him. And even if she did have memories, he looked quite different. He was now considerably taller, standing at just over six foot and did not have his long hair. Were the gods playing a cruel joke on him?

Suddenly an elderly man appeared, as if materialising from nothing out of the shadows. He looked at the dark haired man and smiled. "Thorin," he said softly.

"Gandalf," Thorin replied, bowing his head in respect. "How can you be here?" He looked at the elderly gentleman who did not have his usual grey robes, beard and pointed hat. Instead he had short white hair, was clean shaven and wore typical clothing of this current world.

"I do not have long. There is only this one window of opportunity to come back to Middle-earth. The veil between worlds only grows thin when there are full moons on both sides. It will only last for seventy two hours. You must come back with me now, or be lost here for a millennia."

"I can't leave without her," Thorin whispered. "And if this only happens one every thousand years, how did Leah get through? She came into Middle-earth the same way I am guessing?"

Gandalf raised his eyebrow. "Her appearance is still something of a mystery to me. And also your appearance here. When did you arrive in this place?"

"A day ago. All I remember is seeing her and Bilbo before me, then darkness. And then I was here, lying in a bed. According to information I found in the property I was in, my name here is Richard. It is as if I've taken on a completely new identity."

"This reality has somehow opened and taken you as one of its own," Gandalf said. "You must come back with me, Thorin. If she wishes to come back with you, then you must get to her. We can't delay."

Thorin glared at Gandalf, finally standing eye to eye with him. "How do I approach her and explain everything without appearing insane, Gandalf?" He watched the old man look away, as if something else was on his mind. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Fili and Kili may also be here," Gandalf said. "You all fell in battle on the same day. The probability is quite high that they came through with you."

"Why do I get the impression that there is much more to this than you are willing to tell me?" Thorin growled. "The more we speak, the more I keep learning about. What else are you keeping from me?"

"I am the one responsible for Leah's lost memories. I did it to ease her pain when returning home," Gandalf admitted, closing his eyes, as if waiting for a physical blow from Thorin. "She watched you die and I know she loves you, Thorin. There is no mistaking the signs between you both."

"So, I only have three days to find my nephews and try to persuade my One, who has no memory of me, to come back to Middle-earth?" Thorin seethed. "Why can you not reverse the magic?"

Gandalf stepped up to Thorin, looking him straight in the eye. "Any magic used in Middle-earth cannot be reversed here. I will find Fili and Kili. Concentrate on Leah for now. I shall come back to you in three days from now. We shall meet here, and whether she is with you or not, we will leave."

Thorin clenched his jaw tightly. "I will decide if we leave or not!"

"You cannot be saying that you'd be prepared to stay here?" Gandalf asked, shocked. "You are the rightful King of Erebor."

"If needs must, Fili is next in line. Until I have Leah by my side I will not be returning to Erebor."


	2. Remember

**Remember**

Thorin thundered into the small flat where he'd woken that morning. The whole place was furnished, lived in, as though the whole of reality had moulded a life around him. According to the driving license he'd found in his wallet, his name was Richard Armitage and he was forty years of age. How could this have all happened around him? His soul had somehow been transported here to reside in the life of someone else. Somehow he also 'knew' of modern technology and seemed to instinctively be able to operate a mobile phone and computer. It was as though he'd been here before, only he hadn't.

The frustration was building in Thorin as he tried to work out in his mind how he'd approach Leah. Surely some part of her remembered the kiss they'd shared as he died, or the way she'd desperately tried to help him gain control from the Dragon Sickness. In his time of mental turmoil when he'd temporarily forgotten what he was fighting for, she'd been there, pulling him back from the brink. Now it was him that needed to help her remember; to remember the silent strength that she displayed when faced with danger, and to remember the bond she'd forged with the dwarf king.

Thorin poured himself a glass of whiskey, trying to dull the ache. But the ache would not shift, and that ache was the need to get Leah to remember. It was a miracle that he'd appeared in this world so close to her; she was but a few streets away from him. If the gods really were playing a game, maybe they'd mastered the sport in such a way that gave Thorin the upper hand?

Maybe he should write a letter? No, that would be too formal and just scare her all the more. A phone call? Surely she'd have a land line telephone alongside her mobile.

Thorin grabbed the telephone book from beneath the coffee table and flicked through, looking for her surname, Davenport. There were no L. Davenports. Then it hit him to try the Rs; the phone line would probably be in her sister's name. Then he found it. The address also matched. A relieved smile crossed his face. For tonight he'd wait, and then tomorrow he'd call her.

xxx

Leah lay in bed, unable to sleep. The full moon looked absolutely stunning tonight and larger than usual as it cast a warm glow in through her curtains. It made her think back again to the dying man in her dreams. He'd smiled at her through the pain. And she'd taken his strong hand in hers, then placed a kiss against his lips. The flashing pictures continued on as she drifted to sleep, a tear clinging to her cheek. And without even knowing, she whispered his name to the dark room.

The next morning was overcast, threatening rain. Leah had told Rachel she was going to attempt some washing today and would start with the dark clothes and then move onto lights, but the weather was looking unpredictable. She'd no doubt wind up having to put everything out on the airer in front of the radiator.

Rachel had already left for work at nine. And just as the large clock in the hallway chimed ten, the phone rang. Leah dropped the dirty washing back into the basket and approached the phone, picking it up quickly. "Hello?" she asked.

The line was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then a man spoke, sounding quite unsure of the call. "Leah?"

"Yes, speaking," she replied, frowning at the strange call.

"I need to talk to you," he said again, sounding on edge and a little agitated.

"Who is this?" Leah asked.

The line went quiet again.

"Look, mate. I don't know who you are but I'm ending this call," Leah said sharply.

"Don't," the man said sternly.

"Well tell me who you are then!" Leah demanded.

The man sighed down the phone. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

Leah was becoming extremely nervous at this point. There was something strange about this man's tone and even his voice sounded eerily familiar. But she'd heard thousands of male voices. He could have been absolutely anyone. Then the next words he spoke made her shiver; from head to foot she felt goosebumps rise on her flesh.

"I dreamed of you last night. When we sat by the fire," he said softly.

In sheer panic and self defence, Leah slammed the phone back down into its cradle. Tears streamed down her face. Blood was hammering towards her head, raising her blood pressure and her breathing.

Then the phone rang again. Leah sobbed as she picked it up.

"I need to see you," he said again.

Leah wept into the phone. "P...please, leave me alone."

"Leah, you need to remember," he begged. "We must meet. I will come to you."

Then the phone went dead. Leah threw the phone on the table and dashed out of the room, suddenly dazed and confused. This man obviously knew where she lived and was coming. And he somehow knew about her dreams. The conflict inside her was all-consuming; should she wait and listen to him as her heart was telling her to? Or should she hide away like her rational mind was advising, as this man could be any psychopath?

Just as Leah was about the leave the room, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked at the reflection, feeling somehow alien. The reflection seemed to show someone who wasn't quite there; she felt distant from this person. Her long, light brown hair framed a round face. Her pale green eyes seemed darkened and showed signs of brokenness. These were the eyes of someone who had become lost. The more she studied her reflection, the more it changed, becoming someone she most certainly didn't recognise.

When suddenly she heard a knock at the front door. Leah closed her eyes, feeling her heartbeat racing in her throat. How had he got here so quickly? She walked to the door with trepidation, scared of who was the other side of the wood. In the frosted glass she could make out a person's form.

Thorin stood outside her home and braced himself. He'd called her from the mobile phone he'd found in his flat, and then made his way whilst talking. He was anticipating the moment but also fearing it. But surely deep down inside Leah, no matter how locked away, she'd remembered something. He'd heard her sobs on the phone. What he'd said had hit a nerve, and whilst he would never intend to hurt her, he could use this to his advantage to help her fully remember.

The door then opened slowly and he saw her. He couldn't help but stare at her, noticing how drained she looked. Her eyes were no longer the wide, beautiful windows to her kind soul that he'd once known. They now seemed closed, as if the windows had dark curtains pulled across, guarding her.

Leah looked at the man and instantly felt drawn to his eyes, those piercing silver blue eyes. He certainly was handsome, more so than she was expecting.

Thorin sensed a flicker of recognition in her face as she studied him. "May I come in?" he asked. "I won't harm you."

Instantly Leah felt as though she trusted him, and why she couldn't understand. Without rationally thinking on her actions, she let him into her home. She stepped back, watching as he shut the door behind himself and then turned back to face her. He stared at her, and she felt a warmth curl itself inside her as he smiled. The way her body was responding to this man was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

He moved closer to her and Leah found herself glued, unable to move or speak. Gently he took her hand, lifting it to his face and kissed the back of it.

Before Leah's eyes she saw him transform; his hair was now long, touched with silver streaks, he was shorter in stature and he wore a fur and leather coat. But one thing still remained the same – his eyes. Then suddenly darkness temporarily took her.

Thorin moved as quickly as he could, grabbing her unconscious body and lifting her in his arms. He took her into the living room, not paying any attention to his surroundings whatsoever. All that mattered was her. He sat down on the sofa, keeping her head on his chest. It reminded him so much of the night by the fire. The night when she'd opened up to him, told him stories of her home and had fallen asleep on him. The woman who lay on him now was closed off, guarded and broken. Was this all through his death?

Leah began to rouse, mumbling under her breath. She smiled and whispered his name again, her unconscious mind taking over.

Thorin smiled and kissed her head. "My love," he said softly.

But Leah suddenly came to, realising where she was. She'd heard his words and quickly jumped out of his arms. "What did you just say?" she asked, knowing exactly what he'd said, but feeling herself becoming so incredibly aroused by his words, but also terrified. Her body was reacting uncontrollably.

His eyes were smouldering with lust as he looked at her, unable to unlock his gaze. Without a word between them, they both shot into a highly passionate kiss. Leah rose up on her knees and straddled him on the sofa, listening to him groan. Her instincts and urges had tumbled down to their most primitive level, and she knew ultimately that somewhere inside her soul, she loved this man. Even if she couldn't remember who he was, not even his name, she loved him.

They continued kissing, almost fighting in their need for each other. Until Leah stopped and looked in his eyes, brushing her hand down his face. "I...dreamed of you. But I don't know who you are."

Thorin smiled. "You must do somewhere because you said my name as you regained consciousness. The memories are there, Leah. We just have to find a way to unlock them. I will do everything in my power to see you as the woman you were when we last met."

"Was that when you died?" Leah asked, closing her eyes and placing her head on his shoulder. "Those are the only two things I remember about you; when we sat by the fire and when you died."

"We only have two days now in order to go back," Thorin told her.

"Back where? The place where you died?" Leah asked. "I can't just leave my home."

Thorin sighed. "There is so much of you that you've locked away with your memories. When I last saw you, you promised you wouldn't leave when I was affected by the Dragon Sickness. You told me you'd do anything to help me, and I'm going to offer the same to you. You have to trust me."

"Dragon Sickness?" Leah scoffed. "This is all going too far. Dragons aren't even real."

Leah jumped up from the sofa and watched as Thorin's face became mixed with anger and grief. "After everything that we endured together, I can't even believe I'm hearing you say that to me!" His voice now had trails of disgust in it. "What has happened to you?!"

"Maybe it's not me you're looking for," Leah shot back, crossing her arms.

Thorin smiled. "It's definitely you. But the strength inside you has recoiled back, and I know it's because you're scared. You were tossed into another world, saw death and destruction and then had to come back here, with all those memories gone. It is only right it would change anyone, but Leah, I know you."

"You don't know me," Leah growled. "You _claim_ to know me."

"And look at you right now, arguing with a man you've only just met who could quite easily be anyone and head and shoulders taller than you. No matter what height I am, Leah, you can still hold your ground in an argument." At those words, both Thorin and Leah laughed.

"Was I _taller_ than you?" she asked, shocked, still smiling.

"Only slightly," Thorin replied.

Leah unfolded her arms and stood before Thorin, approaching him. She ran her hands up the suit jacket he was wearing, and studied the few chest hair she could see peeping out of his open neck shirt. Then she looked up into his eyes. "I don't know what happened between us before, but I don't think I'm this wonderful person you think I am. I've obviously changed..."

Thorin shushed her and kissed her again. This time Thorin couldn't help but let his lips caress her neck, his beard bristly against her skin. But the more he kissed her neck, the tighter her grip was on his shirt, and the louder her moans came. As all comprehension left her, she found herself whispering his name again. He smiled against her throat, kissing down towards her chest. "Keep saying my name, my love. It'll help you remember."

Leah uttered his name as they shed their clothes. Then again when he entered her body. As they thrust back and forth, she saw flashes of light before her eyes and saw him turn back to his previous form; his long hair was spread across her chest as he kissed her, nipping at her breasts. And in those moments, she remembered exactly who he was. He was Thorin Oakenshield, rightful King of Erebor. And then as they both climaxed together, she called out his name into the air.

As Leah rode out the waves of her climax and then rested back down, she looked at Thorin to see that his long hair had disappeared, and he now looked as he did when he greeted her at the door. "I saw you as you used to look. Just then. But the memories keep disappearing again."

Thorin rested behind Leah and kissed her shoulder gently then took her hand in his. "I'll make sure they return and stay with you."

At least Leah now had a name. She smiled to herself as she said his name again.


	3. Fear

**Fear**

Thorin knew that their departure was imminent; Gandalf would be back in two days, hopefully with Fili and Kili. There was only so much that Thorin could think about at the moment – if he allowed himself to become burdened with finding his nephews as well, he'd self destruct.

Leah got up from the sofa and quickly put her clothing back on, a hint of shame coming through in her actions. Thorin frowned, sensing it. "What's wrong?" he asked, getting up from the warmth of the sofa and standing in front of her. "Never be ashamed in front of me."

"I'm standing here, half naked after just having sex with a man I've only met," Leah said cynically. "I know I'm not exactly a super model when it comes to my looks."

"And who exactly decides what is beautiful? I think you're beautiful, so why should you even consider other people's opinions of you?" Thorin hissed. "There is so much fear in you. You're scared of what's going on around you, the dreams and flashbacks. I told you, together we will help you regain your lost memories."

Thorin couldn't help but feel himself becoming incredibly frustrated with her. She was different in this world, and to the point that looks aside, she would probably be unrecognisable if her personality alone was all to guide. But he knew she was locked away; all the kindness, radiance and hope she'd displayed back in Middle-earth was there. As she'd climaxed and said his name, he could hear the Leah he'd fallen in love with coming back to life. And that was the Leah he wanted to rule Erebor with.

Leah continued getting dressed until she stopped and sat beside Thorin on the sofa, who was now dressed in just his trousers, remaining topless. "Tell me about us," Leah said quietly. "How did you realise you loved me?"

Thorin looked into her eyes. "It was the night by the fire. I already felt something for you. I would watch you laugh with Dwalin and Fili, fitting so well with the Company. It was as if you were made to be alongside us. The day we found you just before meeting Beorn, and the look in your eyes was that of a child. You'd come to a strange world, only to be found by a company of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard, yet you seemed to succumb wholeheartedly to the life we were leading."

Leah sniffed a tear away. "That's not me, Thorin. It never was and never will be. I might look the same, but the person you're describing is not me."

"I know it was you. The same fear that sits in your eyes I saw rise up when I left for battle. I don't believe it was the fear of your own death, it was the fear of mine. That fear has risen up and taken such a hold of you." Thorin didn't wish to appear arrogant, but he knew that Leah found her confidence and strength through him. And that was why he never gave the mithril shirt to her, but rather Bilbo. Thorin vowed on the night he held Leah in his arms that he would be her protector. Even if she hadn't of loved him, he would still have fought for her to make sure she was safe.

There was silence for a few moments, until Thorin spoke again. "I'd gotten used to the notion of never finding my One. I even felt that when you joined our Company that you'd be better suited for my nephew, Fili. I assumed at first that he'd caught your eye." Thorin looked down, feeling a slight blush cross his cheeks.

"What do you mean by your One?" Leah asked. She knew in her heart what he was referring to, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"The one who would claim my heart. As dwarves we only have one love and completely bind ourselves to them. I know that human men do not always see things the same. Some men can find themselves constantly falling for various women. But as a dwarf, my heart will only ever belong to one, and that is you."

Leah blushed and hung her head. "You may as well just get down on your knee right now with a big commitment like that."

"That is where I hope our path will lead. I would want nothing more than for you to rule Erebor alongside me."

"Rule?" Leah shot up again onto her feet. "You said nothing about ruling?"

"You must fight this fear!" Thorin growled angrily. "Ruling Erebor is my birthright, but if you cannot join me, then I'm afraid I will forfeit the throne."

"You're pushing me into a corner now. You're threatening me with his: if I don't do as you say, then you won't go and do what you need to do. I can't be the one that stands between you and that. I don't even know where you're from and what Erebor is. All I have is your name..."

"When do you find that you remember? Is there a particular time or event that helps you remember your lost memories?" Thorin asked.

"Just my dreams, and when we...you know, had sex."

"Did you see anything when you fainted?"

"I saw your face...and just knew I could trust you."

"And when you fainted, it was when I had kissed your hand. Your dreams and being intimate with me are the key. The more you allow yourself to open up to me, the stronger your memories will become. Your subconscious is struggling, but out of everything, your attraction to me is fighting strong. I have two days now to help you gain your memories or I will not take up my throne."

"Thorin, you can't do that for me."

"I've already made my choice. As soon as I knew you were here and I needed to find you, my mind was set."

Leah stood before Thorin as he was still sat down. She leaned down and kissed him, trying so hard to let her conscious mind go. Instantly she felt his hand brush down her face and the passion rise from him. Then his arms wound around her middle, pulling her gently onto his lap. "We have a second chance, my love. Don't let the fear take it away," Thorin whispered as he placed kissed across her face, cherishing her.

She looked into his eyes and in that moment, Thorin saw the Leah he loved so much begin to rise. "I won't. I promise," she said boldly.

xxx

Later that day, Leah left a message for her sister stating that was she was going to her friend's for the night. This was kind of true, but only to the part of going to someone's house; Thorin was obviously far more than just a 'friend'. Leah knew that she couldn't unlock her memories and talk in depth with Thorin in front of her sister – they had to have their own space.

Leah packed an overnight bag with a couple of sets of underwear and a clean strip of clothing. She knew that the decision to leave was also something she'd have to greatly consider. Without her memories, she still didn't have any clue of the world she'd be leaving home for. She trusted Thorin, but everything past that was just completely unknown.

Thorin knocked on her bedroom door. "May I come in?"

"Of course you can," Leah said, offering a smile. "I was just looking around to see if I need anything else. I'll miss it all."

"Are you saying you're considering coming with me?" Thorin asked, not wishing to appear too hopeful.

"After all the weird unexplainable stuff that's been going on here, how could I not?" Leah replied. "And the way you talk about having a One, I want to be loved like that, Thorin. I know it's stupid and people would see me as being all sensitive and stereotypically girly, but I want to be loved like that. Treated as though I'm the only woman in the world who matters and be the princess."

"You would be a queen," Thorin said proudly. "My queen."

"What will it be like?"

"We will have to re-build Erebor after the destruction that Smaug caused. But you will want for nothing, Leah. I ask that you will always be ready to stand by me and give me any counsel I may need."

"It'll take a bit of getting used to, I'm sure."

A short while later and Leah left the small maisonette block. Thorin walked beside her, carrying her bag like the gentleman he was. His other hand remained by his side. But his face beamed with a smile as Leah reached over and gently took it in her own. She laced her fingers between his and they walked on.

Once they reached the one bedroom flat where Thorin had found himself twenty four hours previously, he let them both in, only to find a white haired man sat in the armchair opposite the television set. "I was wondering when you would show up," he said gruffly.

"Gandalf," Thorin called out. "How did you get in?"

"Still have magic, even in this place," he replied. "Although how you turn this on is still beyond me." Gandalf pointed at the television screen.

"You use this," Leah said, grabbing the remote control off the coffee table in the middle of the room. She pressed a button and the screen came to life; there were bright colours and people running around on a huge piece of grass, kicking a ball.

Gandalf laughed. "I have seen this before. One army of men have to get the ball into the net, and the other army have to try for the other net. Am I correct?"

Leah laughed. "They're called teams, not armies. And it's football."

"Any sighting of Fili and Kili?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf momentarily unglued his eyes from the television and turned to Thorin. "Oh, yes, yes. They will be joining you tomorrow I expect. They're both in a place called Gloucester and need to travel. They go by the names Dean and Aidan in this world. I just call myself Ian – short and simple name." He then got up and stood in front of Leah, looking her directly in the eyes. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked, noticing Gandalf's expression.

"It is strange. My magic has masked her memories well enough, but they have become warped by unwanted emotions. It is as if the darker aspects of Leah are guarding her memories, holding them back. The only memories which are coming through are the ones which are connected directly to you, Thorin." Gandalf placed his hand on Leah's brow, feeling her tense. "It is alright, my dear. This wall needs to come down. All your fear and insecurity are keeping you from what has to be done. Believe me, beside Thorin you will both prove to be the greatest rulers the kingdom has known, and your bloodline will be strong."

"Bloodline?" Thorin asked, shocked by hearing that word. "But, would we even be able to conceive? We are different races completely."

Gandalf looked at Thorin with a smile on his face. "Why do you think that worlds have almost been pulled apart to keep you two together? You are meant to be as one. And your children, and children's children are destined to be great rulers, like those of old. A force has intervened, one of which I do not yet understand, that is adamant in keeping you together."

"I don't understand any of this. If we're destined to be together, then why were we born in completely different worlds?" Leah asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"All I can think is that your souls became parted at some point in their journey. All of our lives are mapped out before us, but only so much can be controlled. Every now and again an unseen force will become entangled, ready to put us back on course. Now I really must leave." Gandalf dashed to the door. "Remember, two days. I have business to attend to."

"Business?" Leah asked, amused.

Gandalf straightened. "While the veil is thin between our worlds, I must keep watch that dark forces cannot enter your land."

Thorin called after the old man and followed him out. "Gandalf! What do you mean dark forces?"

Gandalf stopped in his tracks. "If you and your nephews came here upon your death. Who's to say others haven't, too? I cannot believe I even overlooked this possibility."

"Azog?" Thorin whispered, his eyes growing dark with anger and fear.

Gandalf nodded his head. "And in this world he could be anyone. It seems that we do not come to this world looking the same as when we left Middle-earth."


	4. Waiting

**Waiting**

Gandalf was direct to Thorin that whilst he was still investigating further, both Thorin and Leah would remain there, in the flat. Growling under his breath, Thorin had been pulled back by Leah. She placed her hand on his arm. "Thorin," she said softly. "Let Gandalf do what he needs to do." He looked at her with those beautiful eyes she'd seen so many times in her dreams, and then he nodded his head, trusting her judgement.

"Thank you, my dear," Gandalf said, smiling. "I shall return as soon as I can. Be ready for Fili and Kili also, and then we shall all leave in two days time at the strike of nine."

As Thorin closed the door, Leah could see the deep concern and dread in his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Azog was the one who killed my grandfather...and killed me. He shall stop at nothing if he knows I'm alive. And I fear he'll try to get to you, too. And there's Fili and Kili; none of you are safe. We cannot leave this world knowing that they're here." Thorin hissed. "He is a servant of the Dark One, Leah."

Everything that Thorin was saying was as though it was from a film, but Leah saw the set of his face. No matter how mad all of this sounded, she had no choice but to trust Thorin and follow him. After all, she'd dreamed of him so many times and then he'd come to her. Surely this world he spoke of was real, including the dangers.

"Come and sit down," Leah advised. "Do you want a drink? I'll get you something."

Thorin smiled at her. "Please, my love. Whatever you choose is good enough for me." Straight away as the danger had been pointed out by Gandalf, she'd been there at his side to assist. It was as though she naturally fell into the role of being the one to take away the sting of his frustrations and comfort him, and without even realising she was doing it. She was the warmth, confident and advisor that he needed.

Leah tapped around in his small kitchen, making two mugs of tea. Then she took them both to the coffee table and sat down beside Thorin. "Tell me more about what we got up to," she asked, closing her eyes and placing her head on his shoulder. For a brief second she inhaled the musky scent of him and felt a stir in the pit of her stomach, but pushed it away. "Talk to me."

Thorin took a sip of the tea which Leah had made for him. "What would you like to know exactly?"

Leah laughed. "I thought dwarves loved telling tales long into the night?"

"How would you know that? I thought you knew nothing of dwarves?" Thorin asked, his eyes sparkling with the hope that her memories were at last beginning to make themselves known.

"I don't...but that just came out without me even thinking about it."

"It seems that your memories are returning. Do you remember anything else?"

"I can't consciously make things happen like that. They just happen..."

"I understand. I'm sorry," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Don't apologise. I want to know what happened between us, too. You have no idea how much I want to remember, Thorin. But one memory I do have is one I wish I didn't and that's your death. I can't get that out of my head no matter how hard I try. Seeing someone die right in front of you, and especially someone you love."

"But I'm not dead any longer. I'm right here. You heard what Gandalf said. Our bloodline will endure and we'll be rulers together. Do not keep returning to the past; think of our future. We may still have obstacles to overcome, but we will overcome them. I have faith in that," Thorin explained. "For the first time in many years now, things have become clear in front of me. And it's because I have you."

"You know just the right things to turn me on, don't you?" Leah laughed.

"I certainly hope so."

Without even thinking, they both rushed into another kiss. Thorin picked Leah up in his arms and without breaking the kiss took her into the bedroom. With their lips still joined in a highly passionate kiss, he lowered her to the bed. Leah struggled to keep her lips locked with his and unbutton his shirt at the same time. The mind numbing lust she felt mixed with deep, passion fuelled love, spurred her on. She wanted every minute part of him.

"Patience, my love," he whispered, watching her drag at his trousers. "You will wear yourself out before we've even begun." Then he kissed her again and let his lips caress her beck, nuzzling the skin. Her groans were like music to his ears.

"Don't make me wait," Leah said breathlessly. "I don't want to hold on for you any more. I waited long enough." Thorin grinned at her words and began to pull at her clothes, dragging them off as quickly as he could. His beard brushed down her bare skin, tickling her and causing pleasurable pimples to rise on her flesh. Her hands dug into his back and then moved up, brushing through his short hair. But in her mind's eye she was lacing her fingers through his long, dark and wavy locks.

It didn't take long for their clothing to become thrown down the side of the bed. Leah straddled Thorin, looking down at him with a smile. "I love you," she whispered, reaching down and kissing him. Then she adjusted herself and felt his manhood slide inside her. Thorin groaned upon the impact and began to pulse back and forth, getting used to the rhythm.

Leah watched as his form shifted yet again and she was looking down at the form of the dwarf king. His mesmerising eyes were focussed on her, full of love and lust. She continued moving, feeling in her mind as though something was trying desperately to push through. Until as she was just on the brink of climax she saw his form standing next to a river, naked and reaching down to scoop up water in his palms. The waves became stronger as she held onto the image of him in all his glory, and then let it fill her to the core. Electricity pulsed through her and gradually the image dissipated, only to be left with the sound of Thorin finally coming to his own climax. Leah watched as he closed his eyes and felt him grip her hips tightly.

They parted slowly, breathless. Leah fell down beside Thorin. "Shouldn't we be waiting until the wedding night?" Leah asked playfully, snuggling to his chest.

Thorin chuckled. "We should, yes. But with this body it doesn't count. In our tradition we really should wait for marriage, but not all of us do."

"Sounds like us. There are very few who hold on for marriage. I never did before I met you."

Thorin shifted slightly. "So you have taken other lovers?"

"Only two," Leah said, a little embarrassed. "My first boyfriend was from when I was seventeen. Least said about him the better. The second one was fun to be with, but deep down he didn't want the commitment. We only lasted two years. He knew I wanted children and he didn't. The first boyfriend was too obsessed with the idea of children and I was just too young back then and hated the idea."

Thorin kissed Leah's head. "And what about now?"

"Well, Gandalf has already been clear that we have children," she giggled. "It's something I'd like if it's right."

"And does this feel right to you?"

Leah rested on her arm and looked down into his eyes. "Yeah," she whispered with a content smile. "More than anything ever has in my life. It's just the circumstances that don't. So, tell me about you. Have you had many girlfriends?"

A faint blush crept onto Thorin's cheeks. "I've..had brief encounters with a couple of women," he said, looking away.

Leah couldn't help but giggle. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I told you about my exes. Now, that's something to be embarrassed about."

Briefly, like the night when he sat with Leah by the fire back in Middle-earth, Thorin temporarily forgot about the weights on his shoulders. She was his relief in dark times. He'd constantly shifted great burdens throughout his life, imprinting a dark hole inside him. And that hole had always caused him to retreat from too much merry making and enjoyment. It was as though he could never allow himself to let go; his whole existence was dictated by his destiny and responsibilities. His thoughts shifted to the many nights he'd watched her secretly joking with the rest of the Company. And then the slight stab of jealousy had hit when he saw her spending a lot of time with Fili. But now he could see why she'd formed a friendship with his older nephew; they were both young and possessed a sense of humour which was enough to entertain groups on the move and during hard times. Maybe her likeness to Fili wasn't enough to begin a spark of attraction.

And now the longer he spent with her in this world, he could see the cracks beginning to show in her shy and insecure demeanour. The light was pouring through those cracks.

"Can I tell you something?" Leah asked, taking Thorin's hand in hers and studying it carefully. She couldn't look him in the eye as she told him what was lingering on her lips.

"Of course."

"I saw you naked. We were camping by a river and whilst everyone else was settling down to sleep, I followed you. That was one of my memories which came back just then," she admitted. "And every time we make love, I see you as you were. You change in front of my eyes."

"I cannot deny that I often watched you without you realising," Thorin replied. "I was torturing myself because I believed you were taken with Fili and not me. He's younger and used to making others laugh."

"But you're so much more, Thorin," Leah almost cried out. She pulled herself up the bed, sitting up. "You don't see how powerful and just...I can't even put into words how I feel when I see you. I only have flashbacks of you as you were, but you're beautiful without even realising it. And then there's so much wisdom inside you and you care about people. You might not always outwardly show it, but deep down you do, and maybe you care too much."

Thorin got up and sat on the edge of the bed, putting his trousers back on. "As if I could be jealous of my own nephew. But I was when it came to you."

"Why are you eating yourself up over this?" Leah asked, rising up and putting her arms around him from behind. "You know I love you. I don't remember Fili, but seriously, he could never compare to you. Why would I want the Prince when I've got the King?"

Thorin looked at her, placing a kiss against her lips. "Forgive me. I'm being unreasonable."

Leah decided to leave the subject as she sensed there was something more to this than him just being a little jealous of Fili. Maybe age-wise Fili could be better suited to Leah as she was a couple of years shy of thirty, but she couldn't stop feeling what she did for Thorin.

"While we wait for Gandalf with news on what's happening, how about I make us something to eat and you can actually begin to tell me about what escapades we got up to? You seem to keep dodging actually telling me what happened," Leah suggested.

"Alright. Sounds like a decent proposal," he replied. But there was something lingering in his eyes, something unspoken. A shameful secret. And the more he watched Leah, the harder it became for him to move with the secret in his heart. Yes, he did feel jealousy over Leah and Fili and for one reason. He'd seen them. Thorin had seen Leah go to Fili when he was in the grip of his Dragon Sickness and cling to Fili. She'd wept on him and Fili had kissed her head, shushing her. How dare Fili give Leah that comfort when it was he that should be!

"This is just irrational jealousy," Thorin told himself. "Fili and Leah are close but only as friends. That may change, however, once we get back to Middle-earth. You are torturing yourself."

For twenty minutes or so, Leah clanged and banged around the kitchen, searching for food and then placing it in the oven and on the hob. "Shouldn't take too long," she called over her shoulder. Then she felt strong arms wind around her middle and lips caress the base of her neck.

"Once we're home, you won't have to worry about preparing meals," he told her. He clung to her in those moments, hating himself for even considering the possibility that she'd ever love Fili over him. Where had this sudden jealousy come from? Now that he had Leah in his arms and knew her love for him was true, why was he still clinging on? The jealousy should have died with him on the ice and not been reborn.

Once Leah and Thorin had eaten, they wound themselves tightly together on the leather sofa under a blanket and began to talk, getting down to what Leah had been waiting to discuss. "So, what happened on the night by the fire?" she asked, resting her head against his chest. "I don't understand why that memory is so poignant."

"I think it is because that is the only time whilst on the journey that we truly spent time together alone. The rest of the Company had retired to sleep, and I believe Balin was keeping watch. You told me about your home, especially your sister."

The bright flames illuminated Leah's face beautifully and Thorin couldn't help but study her all the more. She was not outwardly stunning like an Elf maiden or strong like a dwarf woman. But her beauty and strength came through in her gestures and the words she didn't even realise she'd uttered. She'd sat alongside Ori, listening to him speak in the slow way he usually did, and she'd been patient, listening carefully and reassuring him that he'd be alright. Then she would join Dwalin, Balin and Fili where they would take turns to laugh about the day's events. And her beauty would shine through when she'd smile at Bilbo as he sang songs often performed by the regular customers of The Green Dragon back in Hobbiton.

Leah shivered in the cold air. Nervously Thorin offered his coat, but rather than take his warmth away, Leah moved closer and rested against him. "You're lovely and warm," she muttered and closed her eyes.

Thorin came back to the present moment to see that she'd drifted off to sleep again on him, and like before, she was smiling.

In Leah's mind another memory began to spill forth. She was stood in the enormous and grand halls of Erebor, looking up at the ornate angular handiwork of the dwarves. Her heart was sinking as she looked upon the man she loved, dressed in his fur robes and crown. His eyes were burning with anger, and even more worryingly, greed.

"Thorin, people will die, your own family included if you don't fight your way out of this!" Leah shouted. "Your pride is getting in the way, and you're willing to see people butcher each other?!"

Thorin jumped to his feet and glared at her. "How dare you speak to me with that tongue! You are but a guest who has outstayed their welcome. Walk away now or I will physically throw you out!" Thorin boomed. "You are no dwarf...you are nothing!"

Leah saw sheer red and moved quickly and lightly on her feet, directly in front of him. "Right now, I'm showing more fucking decency than you are!" she growled. "Typical man in all ways. Once you've got the power, nothing else fucking matters, not even your own nephews who you know would walk to the ends of the Earth for you! I even thought I would, but not now."

A short while later and Leah woke. Thorin had also fallen asleep, but still had his arms locked around her. The images of the dream began to filter though; she saw him sat on his throne, his beautiful eyes masked with greed, anger and ferocity. She was nothing? He really had uttered those words to her, words she'd heard before. They'd been words she'd grown up believing from the treatment of so-called friends and even boyfriends. Surely, even in the grip of a, what would be seen as, psychological break, he wouldn't have stooped that low?

Leah got up from the sofa, placing the blanket back over Thorin and put her hands to her face. Everything was going absolutely insane. She was in love with a man who was really a dwarf king from another world? And there was a wizard, also from that said world, looking for her lover's nephews. Where was the rationality in all of this? Then there was the conclusion that they were destined to be together? The doubt and fear was beginning to haze across Leah's vision again. True, she felt attraction to Thorin so amazingly painfully strong, but all of this wasn't worth fighting for. It wasn't worth the doubt and the fear, and also the desperation of trying to find out everything that had happened back in Middle-earth.

Leah put her shoes on and gave Thorin one last glance before swiftly leaving the flat. Maybe the cool evening air would help her see this all more clearly.


	5. A Little Bit of Home

**A Little Bit of Home**

Leah walked to the end of the street and took one quick glance behind her at Thorin's small block of flats before turning the corner. She sighed loudly and let his heartbreaking words resound in her mind, over and over. " _You are nothing_!" How could a man who claimed to love her say those words? Even if he was in the tight grips of a psychological issue, surely those words wouldn't have come to mind. Things didn't add up and didn't make sense. There was something she couldn't put her finger on and it hovered around Fili. Exactly what kind of relationship did she have with Thorin's older nephew? She couldn't even put a face to his name; nothing would emerge from the depths of her mind. So surely he couldn't be _that_ important to her as she had no memory of him.

Every step she took into regaining her memories just opened up more doors of self doubt and fear. She would feel temporarily confident and safe, but then on closer inspection, things wouldn't seem quite so wonderful. Thorin had had reason to say those words to her, but what was the reason? The only logical way of finding out would be to ask him. What if he didn't answer?

Leah closed her eyes and held her head back, her face becoming bathed in the diminishing glows of that day's sun. The fear of the unknown was crippling her, and this particular unknown was not knowing exactly what happened in Middle-earth. How close did she get to Fili?

Thorin woke sharply as he heard the front door to his flat open and then shut. "Sorry to wake you," Leah said softly. "You ran out of milk so I grabbed some from the corner shop."

Thorin wasn't exactly convinced by her excuse, despite there being a fresh two pint carton of semi skimmed milk on the sideboard. As she'd re-entered the flat she couldn't look him in the eyes, and that normally meant she had a question for him. "What is it?" he asked sternly. "I can tell that expression by now, Leah. You say you went to buy milk but something is troubling you."

The few seconds it took for Leah to make her way around to the sofa was unbearable for Thorin. He wanted answers, and fast. Even as she sat down beside him, she wouldn't look him in the eye. "Look at me," he said sternly, his face set in a scowl.

"Don't think you can give orders to me, Thorin," Leah shot back. "I remember what you said to me in the main hall when you were suffering from the sickness. It came back to me earlier in a dream. I'm nothing to you, then? I don't know how much I told you about my past, but that is the lowest of the low." Tears began to stream down her face, and she remained quiet. "I've been told that, one way or another, by too many people in my life, and I'm not taking it from anyone again."

"Why would you ever think I'd say something like that and mean it?" Thorin replied, his voice quiet but tinged with anger. "You said it yourself, I was in the grip of the Dragon Sickness, Leah. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Bullshit!" Leah cursed. "You knew exactly what you were doing. Something pissed you off so badly that you took it out on me, throwing those fucking words back at me...I fought with that for years, and I started to feel as though I was actually wanted again."

"My anger was intensified," Thorin spat. "All I could see was..." and then he stopped, realising he'd said too much.

"What? What did you see?"

"I will not continue with this any further!" Thorin shouted.

"You will tell me now, Thorin, or I'll walk out that door and fuck ruling anywhere with you!"

Leah watched Thorin wince at those words. She'd struck a very delicate nerve.

"I saw...you and Fili..."

"Oh, God, not Fili again!" Leah half screamed. "What the hell is going on here? What have you got against him? I don't even remember him, so he was obviously that important to me. All of the memories that have come back have all concentrated on you, not him. Why are you so jealous of him?"

"I saw him holding you. You were weeping in his arms..."

"Oh, so that instantly means in your book that I'm sleeping with him?" she shot back sarcastically.

"I was ill, Leah. I saw him holding you and comforting you in the way that I should have been. And I know why you were upset...it was through me. You lost your faith in me that day and sought comfort with my nephew. But I saw it as more than that. The sickness was tricking me, causing me to see that I was not right for you. I could never be the man who would make you happy. That was why I said you were nothing. And, believe me, those words could never be any further from the truth, my love. I said it out of retaliation and to protect myself."

"Why do you keep feeling as though we're not enough for each other?"

"You are more than enough for me; it's me not being enough for you," Thorin said softly. He turned away, not wanting her to see the grief in his eyes. Those words still clung to him every day since saying them.

"Why the hell would you not be enough for me?" She stood in front of him and pressed her hands to his chest. "You're powerful, strong, defiant, but next to that you're kind, gentle..." She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, and then pressed it to her face. "You think I'm scared, but so are you. You're scared of being overshadowed by someone else. And when it comes to who I love, no one else could compare."

Leah looked into his eyes and saw him change again, and this time she was talking to the true Thorin Oakenshield. She reached out and brushed the locks through her fingers, feeling them gently tangle in her hand.

Thorin smiled as he watched her tracing where his long mane of hair should have been. This was the purest form of love; it no longer mattered what his appearance, she still saw him as he truly was.

Later on that evening, after their argument, quickly followed by the heart to heart, Leah began thinking on how she'd break the news to her sister about leaving. There was no way she could just leave and not at least leave a note behind. She couldn't leave her family with the possibility that she'd died. While Thorin was taking a bath, she decided to use her diary that she packed in her overnight bag, to begin drafting a letter to her family. Of course she'd leave it with her sister to then pass on to their parents.

Her sister had always been the one to look after her, even with their parents didn't. Rachel had always protected and shielded Leah, and to the point of wrapping her in cotton wool. The relationship between Rachel and Leah had sometimes verged on mother and daughter, despite there only being a six year gap between them. If there was one person that Leah would miss in this world, it was Rachel. Leah couldn't deny that the idea of asking Rachel to go with them had crossed her mind already. But how would her older sister react? Surely she wouldn't accept until she saw actual proof of stepping between worlds, and then it might be too late. Rachel didn't have any ties; she was single, having divorced three years previously. The only thing she had was her job.

Leah got up from the sofa, dropping her diary down on the coffee table and knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," Thorin replied.

Leah stepped inside the bathroom and felt a stir inside herself as she saw Thorin completely naked beneath the water. He looked up at her and reached out, gesturing for her to sit beside him.

"I wanted to ask something. It's crossed my mind a couple of times, but I don't know how I'm even going to do it..."

"What is it?" Thorin asked warmly.

"I was considering asking my sister to come with us. I can't stand the idea of leaving her here on her own. We've always been really close. I just don't know how I'd even bring this up to her. I know she noticed a difference in my behaviour the last few weeks and I never told her about the dreams. How could I?"

"How could I deny you this? You're going to be giving up your home to make a new one with me. If this is what you want and will make you happy, then yes. Do you wish for me to come with you? Or would you prefer to approach her by yourself?"

"Maybe on my own would be better at first," Leah mused. "She'll be my little bit of home. And, no offence, but us women still need a fellow woman to talk to now and again."

Thorin chuckled. "I understand."

Leah took her mobile phone out of her pocket and text Rachel, asking when she would be at work the next day. "I'm just asking when she's next in work and we can talk it over. She really is going to think I've gone absolutely insane. My day dreaming has gone too far this time, probably."

xxx

Gandalf picked up a newspaper from the stand outside a petrol station and stared at the front page. There, boldly, were photographs of an extremely tall pale man, scarred down his face and with one arm, who had been caught on CCTV footage. In just over twenty four hours he'd brutally murdered fifteen people, but was still on the run. All of the murders had been in a ten mile radius of the area and seemed, judging from the locations, getting closer to Thorin and Leah. But this pale man was not alone; he had a group of accomplices, who had been sighted stealing from the local off licences, and fleeing the scene of the murders.

In a state of panic and desperation, Gandalf began his journey back to Thorin. He was only a few miles away by now and could easily get back into town by midnight. In this world his only form of travel were taxis or buses. He had no access to a horse. And by now there was no way that he could notify Fili and Kili; he'd been able to track them down using something called the 'Internet' and 'Facebook'.

He hurried along the streets, keeping his keen eyes on the people passing him by. There were groups of people waiting outside pubs, watching him and laughing as he dashed past.

"Watch where you're going, Granddad!" one drunk man called out angrily.

xxx

Thorin and Leah were sat side by side on the sofa, kissing each other slowly, but just as the heat began to rise in their actions, there was a loud knock at the door. Thorin hissed a curse word in his mother tongue under his breath.

"That didn't sound very nice," Leah laughed, getting up off the sofa and heading to the door.

Gandalf was standing the other side of the door, breathless, as Leah opened it. "We must move. Azog is moving and I fear he is coming here," Gandalf cried.

Leah gawked at Gandalf and then turned to look at Thorin who by now was approaching the door. His jaw was clenched and his eyes had become misted with anger. "Then I'll be ready to take him down again."

"Thorin, no. He killed you last time!" Leah shouted. "We hide and then go back together."

"I am _not_ hiding!" Thorin boomed. "I am no coward."

"I never said you were," Leah replied. "If there's one person I know is not a coward, it's you. But I'm not going to even risk having to watch you die again."

A fourth voice suddenly pitched into the debate. "I came as quickly as I could," he said, stepping into the flat. Thorin instantly recognised the voice.

"Bilbo," Thorin whispered, stepping towards his friend's voice. "How did you find us?"

"Gandalf came a few hours ago into the Shire and asked me to come as it was of great importance," Bilbo replied. In this world he stood taller than his normal hobbit size, but still shorter than Thorin and did not have his curly hair. Instead he had short cut hair and wore shoes; his large, hairy feet were no longer part of him in this place. "He asked me to take guard of Leah if there were any threats."

"So you're assuming that Thorin is going to be fighting that bastard?" Leah growled, glaring at Gandalf. "You planned this from the beginning as soon as you knew Azog was here. You planned for Thorin to fight and dragged Bilbo into this to look after me as if I'm a child."

"The crossing of worlds lies with you, Leah!" Gandalf boomed. "You have the power to open portals and close them, but you must learn to control your emotions when doing it."

"Me? You must be joking!" Leah scoffed. "I stare at wall long enough and a portal just magically appears and sends me to Narnia."

"Why are you mocking something that you know is possible?" Gandalf asked. "Did you never wonder why you came into Middle-earth outside of the full moon window which only occurs every thousand years?"

"I don't even know how it happened. I can't remember," Leah shouted. "You're pinning this on me now."

"Leah, it's true," Bilbo interjected. "There are said to be few who can do it, but it is true. Some never realise they can do it until they are lost and can't get back. You are the key to all of this."

"You are the only way that doors can be opened and locked," Gandalf said, his voice gradually descending back down to its normal volume. "Think back and before you began having the dreams, what were you focussing on? What was your state of mind?"

"I'd lost my job a few weeks before and just felt as though my life was going nowhere. I wanted to just be out the way to put it bluntly."

"And that is what must have caused the shift, and you finding yourself in our world," Gandalf said. "Then when Thorin was killed, after I took your memories, you disappeared. You must have brought yourself back home. The energy of you mourning for Thorin and also the veil being thin at the same time, that must be what pulled him through; you must be incredibly strong to pull Thorin through with only one or two memories of him coming through in dreams."

"Does that mean I pulled Azog through, as well?" Leah whimpered, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

"It seems in your grief of losing Thorin you opened a portal of quite grand proportions," Gandalf answered, sighing. "All of the answers stand with you, and until you prepare yourself to open the doorway to send Azog to a place of darkness, we are all in danger. We must keep you safe."

Leah dropped herself down into the leather of the sofa and wept. Her shoulders shook violently. Thorin got down on his knee in front of her. "My love," he whispered, gently easing her hands from her face. "Do not blame yourself for any of this. It was because of you that we have this second chance."


	6. Control

**Control**

The group left Thorin's flat quickly. Gandalf and Thorin walked at a quick pace in front with Leah and Bilbo slightly behind. "Gandalf, we must find him and stop him. I cannot just walk away from this knowing he is taking lives," Thorin said.

Leah upped her pace and took Thorin's hand. "Please, don't. This is all _my_ fault, and you're picking up the pieces of my fuck up! If anyone it should be me that goes up against him."

Thorin's eyes widened and he glared at her angrily. "And _that_ is completely out of the question! Not only do we all need you to open the door to send that disgusting creature to hell, I need you. We will all keep you safe."

"We will need you to stand before him at some point," Gandalf told her. "But we will guard you."

"I need to go to my sister...please," Leah begged. By now the group had left the small flat block and were heading down the street together. A few heads turned upon hearing their conversation and also looking at the strange combination of the group. Even in this world they all seemed like a group of misfits. "And shouldn't we wait for Fili and Kili to get here?"

"Maybe Leah is right," Gandalf said, stopping. "Someone must stay behind to wait for your nephews. It should be Bilbo and Leah. We will track down Azog together."

Leah grabbed Thorin's shirt. "I'm not letting you go without me," she demanded, gritting her teeth. "I know I can't fight like you can, but let me go with you. I'm sure Bilbo can stay behind on his own."

Bilbo raised his eyebrow, feeling as though he were already been forced out of the equation.

"We need to keep him away from you until you've got control over this power," Thorin explained. "So for now Gandalf and myself will track him down and you will wait with Bilbo for Fili and Kili. They can then join us when they're ready. I have a phone with me so we can remain in contact. Take the number from it."

In frustration and fear, Leah took Thorin's number from his mobile. She then sighed and shoved her mobile back in her pocket. "I'll only give you one command," Leah began, smiling weakly.

"And what is that?" Thorin asked, reciprocating her smile.

"You come back in one piece and breathing."

"You know that I intend to," Thorin whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Bilbo will keep you safe until I return." He then looked at Bilbo and nodded his head. "Take care of her for me, Burglar."

Leah and Bilbo walked back to the flat block in silence. In her back jeans pocket was a spare key that Thorin had given her. "Do you ever wake up in a morning and think, 'what the hell is going on?'" Leah asked.

Bilbo chuckled. "Every day since the morning Gandalf arrived."

"And why did Thorin call you 'Burglar'. I think that one passed me by," Leah asked in confusion.

"Oh, yes, Gandalf did tell me that you have no memory, or little of it, of what happened. When Gandalf asked me to be a part of the Company, I signed a contract written by Thorin and Balin which stated they were looking for a burglar – someone who could slip unnoticed past Smaug to retrieve the Arkenstone." Bilbo explained during the walk back to Thorin's residence. "Maybe you're better in some ways not having the memories of what happened."

Leah put the key into the door and let them both in, shutting the door behind them and proceeding to respond to Bilbo's recent statement. "Maybe some memories I don't want, but there are a lot that I do. The one memory I wish had never come back was Thorin's death. And also when he was taken by the Dragon Sickness. Those are probably the two worst I could have and they're the ones that I see the clearest in my mind. I look at you and I recognise you, but I don't know where from. It's strange."

"There must be a way to get all of your memories back. You're gradually unlocking them, but there's got to be something that will send them flooding back to you."

"I hope so, Bilbo. I really do," Leah said softly. "I think it's weird how you've all appeared here with names and lives. Thorin actually has a flat with a television, and all the things we use. He even said he instinctively knew how to use it. Sounds like something out of Quantum Leap."

Bilbo looked at Leah in confusion, having never heard of Quantum Leap and decided to skip the discussion at this point. The presence of the Ring in his shirt pocket began to make itself known; he could feel the weight of it. Why had be brought it with him? Something called to him, a voice telling him to keep it close by. Maybe it would come in handy at some point and he could become invisible again.

The room grew quiet and a tension seemed to develop in the air. What on Earth could Bilbo say to her to make her feel better about this situation? He knew that she'd no doubt be worrying about Thorin and carrying the guilt on her shoulders of letting Azog back through.

"So? Um...you and Thorin?" Bilbo asked awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. As the words slipped off his tongue, he felt stupid.

Leah raised her eyebrow and shifted in her seat next to him on the sofa. "I'm guessing it wasn't something you'd have expected?"

"Well, not upon seeing you both when you first met, I suppose. He seems a bit too old and grumpy for you," Bilbo said, gradually smiling. True, Thorin could be moody and distant when he wanted to be. Leah, on the other hand, during her time in Middle-earth had always been quite cheerful and ready to take things as they came to her. She did, however, seem more withdrawn in this world.

Leah sniggered. "Grumpy. I like that. Definitely a word I'd use to describe him when he can't get his own way. As for his age, it shouldn't matter. I've been with a man who was a couple of years younger than me and it worked, just about, for the time we were together. But Thorin has the maturity I need. He grounds me a little, I think."

"I think you're good for each other," Bilbo said. "You work well together. When we were all on the journey together, he seemed to trust your judgement, which is strange as he can be cynical at times. It took quite a while for him to completely trust me."

Leah sighed. "He didn't trust me with Fili."

"Fili?" Bilbo asked, quite shocked by the revelation. "Now that is something I couldn't see. True, you seemed to be good friends, but you always had your eye on Thorin."

"Was I really that obvious?" Leah asked, laughing a little.

"I think you were both more see through than you realised, apart from seeing through each other," Bilbo replied. "Everyone else saw it, except you two."

"That's usually the way romance works, Bilbo. Everyone around you can see it but you."

"I think you did see it actually, but didn't want to admit it," Bilbo continued. "True, Thorin didn't."

"I wish I could remember everything," Leah said, wearily. "It's so frustrating loving a man you know nothing about because you can't remember the build up of your relationship. All I remember is sitting by the fire with him one night, him being ill with the Dragon Sickness and threatening to throw me out, and then him dying." Leah purposefully omitted the last memory of watching him wash at the riverside. "I want to remember everything."

"Maybe not everything. I doubt you want to remember your frustration with Kili being obsessed with Tauriel of the Wood-Elves. You threatened to stuff a sock in his mouth," Bilbo recollected.

"Really?" Leah laughed. "Oh, Bilbo. It seems we had some fun alongside all the bad things. It really sounds like I found where I belonged with all of you, and I was never a fan of camping growing up."

"Don't tell Kili, but we all got annoyed with him," Bilbo said, leaning in towards her, as if there was someone else near by who might overhear. "I think you were the only one who actually said anything. Even Thorin raised a smile at you."

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Leah got up, frowning, and felt herself tense. She walked to the door slowly and looked through the peep hole. Two young men were standing outside, one with almost black hair and the other was dark blonde. "There are two men outside. One's dark haired and one is light haired. Do you want to look and see who it is? Is it Fili and Kili?"

Bilbo got up and looked through the peep hole. "Yes, it is. Let them in."

Leah opened the door to the men. They both smiled at her broadly. "Leah!" the lighter haired one said, who she assumed was Fili. Then he approached her, putting his arms around her. She was quite startled at first and then allowed herself to embrace him in return.

"Where is Thorin?" Kili said, surveying the property.

"He's gone to find Azog," Bilbo said. "I'm guarding Leah until he returns and we can all go home."

"Azog is here?!" Fili cried.

"Oh, God," Leah muttered, closing her eyes. "Tell him, Bilbo."

Bilbo cleared his throat, appearing quite uncomfortable. "Leah is the one who can control the portals that have been opened. But she can't control the ability and is also the one who pulled everyone through, bringing you back. If we want to get back without pushing Leah to control her power, then we need to be gone in the next forty eight hours. But that means leaving Azog to reap destruction wherever he is."

"I'm the one who caused all of this," Leah murmured. "It's because of me that Azog is back and more people have been killed."

Kili remained silent, processing all the information that he'd just been told. While Fili stood before Leah, looking her in the eyes. "You have given us all a second chance, Leah. We were both too young to die and Thorin now has his chance with you. Good things come at a price sometimes, but ultimately the good outweighs the bad."

"I can't see it like that," Leah replied. "Thorin has already died once, and I can't get that image out of my mind. The memory was too strong to erase completely." Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't want to be the reason he dies again."

"Then you've got to learn how to control this, Leah," Kili interjected.

"Your emotions seem to be the way you open the doors," Bilbo said. "Gandalf told me that he took your memories when you were about to go to Thorin's body as he was laid to rest. Before you entered the door, that is the last anyone saw of you; I think as the portal opened, that is when Gandalf took your memories and let you go home. Your strongest memories are around the most emotional times, and that is what is opening the doors."

"We can help you," Fili offered. "But we must go to Thorin first."

Leah looked at Bilbo. "If you're staying with me, will you help me?"

"Of course. That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

xxx

Gandalf and Thorin remained on guard as they made their way to the last Azog sighting. It had been at a church on the outskirts of town. A vicar had been killed whilst preparing for his mid week evening service. Then the trail went cold. Thorin and Gandalf approached the large church, seeing that police cars were still present outside and a white tent for investigations had been set up in the graveyard.

"I feel he wants you to follow him," Gandalf told Thorin. "That is why he's leaving a trail of deaths."

Just then, Thorin's phone began to ring loudly. He answered quickly as not to draw too much attention to him and Gandalf who were presently stood opposite the church. "Leah?" he asked, knowing who it would be.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine. Is Bilbo still with you?"

"Yes. Fili and Kili have arrived and want to know where you are."


	7. Capture

**Capture**

Leah and Bilbo wished their farewell to Fili and Kili, who made their way to find Gandalf and Thorin to track down Azog. The brothers disappeared out of the door with a nervous smile each. Leah clasped her hands together and sighed again, feeling the weight of everything sitting on her shoulders. Her future with Thorin and the lives of everyone was now resting on her. If she could not open a portal herself to send Azog away, then he'd have access to either world via the portal the moon had control over. There was no way she could pass over into Middle-earth knowing that Azog was behind in her world, butchering innocent people.

Surely there was a way she could find him alone and not have to risk the lives of anyone else. If she had no other choice, maybe even drag him through a portal with her if she even opened one.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked, smiling. "You've gone quiet again."

"I was just thinking about things, and wondering how I can make it right. It should be me, Bilbo. I should be the one going after him, not Thorin. He's already lost his life once," she began, and gradually felt her mind being pulled into the memory. "When I saw you with him, Bilbo...the pain. It...it was as though I'd been stabbed in my gut. And when I looked into his eyes and saw him smile, I finally realised he loved me. It was as though he'd held on just to see me." Tears streamed down Leah's cheeks as she spoke, re-living the moment. "Such a beautiful and strong man had become something so broken through the sickness, but when he died, I saw that strength rise back up in him. He truly died a king."

"Even kings have their weaknesses. None of us are perfect, no matter how strong or privileged."

"I thought Thorin was," Leah said, looking at Bilbo. "I really thought he was perfect until he said what he did in Erebor. He'd seen Fili holding me when I got upset, and I was upset because of the change in him. And when I saw him sat there, with the crown on his head, I knew he wouldn't love me. He became something I'd always despised in a man. And then he saw us, and in his own anger he told me that I was nothing. I don't know what was worse; losing him to the sickness or to death."

As Leah was speaking, Bilbo noticed the coffee table begin to shake. But it was only just visible; Leah hadn't, as of yet, noticed it.

"I can't stand the idea of losing him again, Bilbo, and I'm adamant I won't. I'd quite happily take his place," Leah continued. "I...I can remember him lying on a stone table...His body. Bilbo..." She began weeping almost uncontrollably.

Bilbo kept his eye on the table, noticing that the vibrations were becoming stronger, until suddenly the whole table disappeared. "Leah!" he called out. "Look!" Until now she'd remained completely oblivious to what was going on. "You made the table disappear. Your memories are coming back and that is what's driving this. The more you talk and focus on Thorin, the stronger your memories become...keep talking."

Leah jumped up from the sofa. "I can't...This is killing me. All of the memories that keep coming back are ones where I lose him in one way or another. My head is pounding." She raced to the door, pulling it open and dashed out as fast as she could.

"Leah?" Bilbo called, following behind her.

xxx

Gandalf and Thorin waited for Fili and Kili in their current location. Leah had spoken to Thorin over the phone, asking where he was so that his nephews could make their way to him.

Thorin smiled as he saw the two young men walking towards him. They may have been considerably taller in this world, without their beards and long hair, but he could tell those smiles anywhere. "Thorin!" Fili beamed as he finally stood before his uncle, throwing his arms around him. Kili also embraced his uncle. "I think we are finally up to speed with what has happened."

The group began to move, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. Their discussion was quiet in order to stop people overhearing them. "Azog must be close by now," Gandalf said. "He has been leaving a trail for us to follow and this is the place where he took his last victim."

Fili looked at Thorin questioningly. "I don't understand this. Why would he go to the trouble of wanting us to follow him?"

"Because he wants _me_!" Thorin snapped. "I was the one who slay him before, as he did me. And he wants to finish what he started. That means killing me again...for good this time."

"And what will happen if Leah can't get the portal open? That means he can escape back to Middle-earth," Kili interrupted. "He will have the window of opportunity tomorrow night with or without Leah."

"And that is why we must get to him; keep him locked down until Leah can get to us," Gandalf explained. "She is the one we are relying on now."

"How does she know which world he will be sent to?" Kili asked.

"That is something she must learn to control," Gandalf sighed.

"Do you think she will be safe with Bilbo?" Fili asked.

"I would trust the hobbit with my life," Thorin replied.

xxx

Leah raced as fast as she could through the darkened street, hearing the sound of Bilbo's frightened footfalls becoming quieter, until she could hear them no longer. She hid around the side of an old abandoned pub and watched for any signs of movement. Bilbo must have lost her somewhere down the alleyway further back. In the dark she waited, hearing her own breathing becoming steady again. And then she thought of Thorin. Above everything else she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but if this was the only way to save his life, and also the lives of his nephews, Bilbo and Gandalf, then so be it. Her emotions were the catalyst to opening a portal, and whether she'd find a way to fully control that she had no idea, but there was no way she could wait around any longer. Too many families had lost loved ones because of her. Azog would be damned, one way or the other, she'd make sure of it.

Leah made her way back home, checking behind her constantly for any signs of Bilbo. But he'd seemed to have disappeared. With shaking hands Leah picked her mobile from her pocket and sent a text to Thorin. _Don't blame Bilbo. This is something I have to do myself. I will always love you._ As she hit the sent button, she let the tears fall down her cheeks once more. If the Leah that Thorin had fallen in love with had become lost during the transition from Middle-earth and with her memories, she was adamant that tonight, if she died, that would be the Leah Thorin would find.

She had no idea where she would go next. How would she even find this Azog? Surely he wouldn't be that hard to find considering the description Gandalf had given from the front of a newspaper. He was an extremely pale man, scarred down his face and had one arm. Surely he'd stand out!

Before leaving completely to track down Azog, Leah made her way back home. As quietly as possible, she unlocked the door, still having her flat key in her pocket. Then she went inside, creeping down the hallway, hoping not to wake Rachel. But upon further inspection, it seemed that Rachel was not home; obviously working the night shift, which was perfect for Leah.

She stepped into the living room and switched on the light. Should she even leave a note? Should she warn Rachel? But there was no way she could warn her sister quickly without looking as though she'd completely gone insane. The only way Rachel would understand Leah's predicament was if she were facing the same danger and could see the miracles take place around her.

Suddenly Leah's phone began to vibrate in her pocket and upon further inspection, she could see that it was Thorin. She stared at his name on the screen and then with a lump on her throat, she cancelled the call.

Leah pushed the thoughts of Thorin out of her mind as she moved around the kitchen and pulled out knives from the drawers. She would definitely need some kind of protection and here this was the only weapon she had access to.

xxx

Bilbo was out of breath after he'd raced the same three streets. And nothing. Leah had completely disappeared. He was not only terrified for Leah's safety, but also his own. If Thorin found out about this, there wouldn't be much of him left. Panic set in, deep in his gut.

xxx

Thorin was seething in anger and was ready to smash his phone across the pavement. "How could she even consider this?! She's gone to find Azog, too!" he shouted.

"Thorin, calm down," Kili said softly, although warily.

"Do _not_ tell me to keep calm!" Thorin boomed. "She has defied me for the first and last time!"

"Thorin," Gandalf began. "There is honour in her defiance. She loves you and is trying to protect you as you protected her. There is more of the old Leah breaking through than we first suspected. She is fiercely loyal to you."

As the ruler of Erebor, Thorin knew that he could find no one more loyal than Leah to be his queen. But she did not understand that he had sworn to protect her, and by trying to take everything on to her own shoulders, he would naturally fight for her, to the death if need be. She was distracting him from the task at hand which was to find Azog himself. He knew why she was acting the way she was and that was because she wanted to make everything right and protect him, too.

Thorin jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, the same phone he had nearly smashed across the street in frustration. He turned his back on the rest of the group and stepped away a few paces. "Leah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Thorin," she said softly down the line. "Please don't blame Bilbo for this. I have to put this right. And I needed to hear your voice before I go."

"Where are you?" was his next question, naturally.

"It doesn't matter. Bilbo's looking for me. I think someone needs to try and find him. I ran out on him."

"Yes, it does matter where you are!" Thorin barked. "Leah, if you are adamant that you wish to join this fight, at least let me come to you and we will find him together...all of us." He was now negotiating in any way he possibly could to make sure she remained safe. "I know your stubbornness will ultimately win out if I am not there. You'll go out and find that damned creature whether I like it or not. Let me come to you."

He heard her hesitate. The line went quiet.

"I can't..." she whispered, her voice breaking.

"You can, and you will," Thorin replied, his voice soft but firm. "My love, tell me where you are. And I promise that we won't part this time. You can stay beside me."

"Oh...no..." There was then a sudden round of smashing down the phone line.

"Leah? Leah?! Where are you?" Thorin shouted.

"I love you..."


	8. Fight and Flight

**Fight and Flight**

A deep and terrifying voice came onto the line; his voice was dripping with venomous hatred. "Oakenshield," it spat. "You will come alone, to where she lives, or she dies. You have an hour."

Thorin stared at Gandalf as the line went dead and the phone dropped out of his shaking hand. "He has her," Thorin began, fear gripping him. "Please stay away or he'll kill her."

"That is a tactic to get you to go to him," Kili said. "We will follow on behind."

With no further words spoken, Thorin began to run down the street. There was no way he could ever risk Leah's life, and if it meant him going against Azog and his followers alone, then so be it. His heart was thundering in his chest and he felt the fear grip him so tight, taking all breath out of his lungs.

Thoughts of the night he held her by the fire circled in his mind as he ran.

 _Thorin felt the warmth of Leah's body radiate through him as she lay against his chest. An overbearing urge to protect her washed over him, and he ultimately knew why it was his desire to protect her, and it was because she was his One. Women had come into his life, staying for but a fleeting second, and then were gone. None of them had took hold of his heart as she had._

 _This strange woman from a far and distant land had come to the Company randomly, appearing in the clearing one night. She was dressed strangely and spoke with a dialect unlike anything he'd heard of before. At first she'd been scared of the men before her and was calling out for someone called Rachel. There was only sincerity on her eyes; she was certainly no distraction of the enemy._

 _Gradually she had settled somewhat with the life the Company were leading, as if she was running from her old existence. There seemed to be pain in her eyes when she spoke of home, but she'd opened up to Thorin that night, trusting him. However, Thorin had found it hard to bare any part of himself to her. It had taken having his life saved by Bilbo for Thorin to trust him, yet Leah was different. He'd pushed aside the gut instinct to trust her for the first few days, and instead put up towering walls of suspicion._

 _Over the last few days she'd effortlessly chipped away at his walls with her kindness, honesty and naivety. Part of her seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the journey despite the terrifying situations which they'd got themselves into._

 _"I don't miss home that much," she'd said. "Only really my sister. She looks after me."_

 _Thorin had smiled at that comment, sensing that she needed guidance in her life from someone. She seemed to thrive when she had someone else to steer her down the right path. Maybe a very slight immaturity on her part._

 _"Do you always need someone to look after you?" he'd asked, raising an eyebrow at her._

 _"It certainly comes in handy."_

 _Even if she never loved him in return, he would never allow himself to commit to anyone else._

 _At first he'd tensed when she snuggled up to him, placing her head against his fur pelt. Then, with deep breaths, he'd put his arms around her._

 _Thorin felt tears well in his eyes as he thought back on that conversation with her as he continued running, getting closer to her. There was no way he would ever see her be alone; he'd always look after her. And he'd sworn that very thing from the night they sat by the fire. She would never be alone. That, he knew, he'd already partially failed her on._

xxx

Leah was sat on a wooden seat in her own living room, electrical chord from appliances, which had been ripped from the wall, wrapped around her ankles and wrists. She remained silent for now, but looked up at the ugly face before her. He had bright purple and red scarring down his face, old battle wounds, and what looked like self mutilating body modification, which followed him even to this world. His eyes were like ice, freezing and lifeless. Three other men stood guard by the door, all dressed in dirty jeans and jackets with sneering smiles on their faces.

Azog came face to face with Leah, his stinking breath wafting across her cheeks. "The King has other treasure besides jewels in the mountain," Azog chuckled, his voice heavy with sheer evil and malice. "He will stay dead this time."

Leah glared at the filthy thing in front of her, not even able to recognise any humanity inside him at all. He had been forged from the darkest place of Middle-earth and that darkness had passed through to this world with him. She couldn't deny that she was absolutely terrified; she felt nauseous with the fear, but held onto her thoughts of Thorin. Maybe if she faced her fears, but kept hold of him, more memories would return?

The three men who accompanied Azog began to raid through Leah and Rachel's cupboards, searching for food to eat while they waited for Thorin. Boxes and tins became thrown across the floor in a desperate struggle to feed their guts and silence their growling guts.

Azog took another chair and placed it in front of Leah, grinning at her, and then sat down. "That piece of dwarf shit should be here any minute. Get ready for some entertainment tonight."

"Are you actually waiting for me to scream and beg for you not to hurt him?" Leah asked sarcastically. "I know Thorin can look after himself quite well. And an ugly fucker like you certainly won't stand in his way."

"Oh, really? You say that and completely disregard the fact that I sliced through his gut last time we met. I bet your face was a damn picture!"

Azog moved in again, his lips only an inch or so away from her ear and cheek. "I'll rip his fucking heart out this time and take his head off his shoulders," he whispered. "And then I'll show you exactly what kind of animal I am." The words tore through Leah, making her shiver in both disgust and horror.

A shadow ascended down the hallway which lead from the front door, and slowly Thorin appeared. He took one sad glance at Leah, swallowed hard, and then looked upon Azog. "You finally decided to join us," Azog sneered. As Azog got up from the chair, he leaned in and let his tongue trail up the side of Leah's face, enjoying as she pulled back. He dragged at her, keeping her tied wrists in his strong hands. "Come on, Oakenshield. I plan on having fun tonight."

Thorin's face grew dark with disgust and hate for the pale figure before him. With no word, Thorin flew at Azog, his fist instantly aiming for his enemy's face. But as he was almost on top of Azog, he was thrown into the air, and catapulted straight into the wall. "Come on!" Azog screamed. "Give me a challenge!"

Leah began to struggle against her ties as she watched Azog approach Thorin's body which was strewn across the carpet, seemingly lifeless. Battle cries and screams of pain began to ring in her ears as the memories of a great battle suddenly hit her, like a hammer between the eyes. In her mind she saw Elves, dwarves and orcs racing against opponents, weapons raised. Huge birds soared high in the air and gigantic beasts crushed bodies beneath their feet. As the sounds of the battleground became louder in her mind, Leah closed her eyes, rising up from the chair, only to feel the bindings slip away from her as she let them slip away into another time and place. The cries stayed with her, resounding around her head as she stepped towards Azog who was ready to bring his fist down against Thorin.

Thorin looked up, blood dripping from a gash on his head, and watched in silence as Leah approached Azog from behind. Suddenly a knife appeared out of nowhere in her hand, materialising instantly. The silver blade sliced through the air and straight into Azog's neck, then dropped to the carpet. He growled and thrashed like a wild animal, blood pouring from his wound. Then his hand reached out and grabbed Leah by the throat.

Thorin pulled himself up from the floor, ready to finish the creature before him. But as he reached out, Azog and Leah disappeared. Thorin screamed at the empty space before him, calling her name. The three men who had stood back from the fight now approached Thorin, closing in around him. They watched the anger flare in his eyes as he ran forward, his fist knocking the first man to the ground in one. He then picked up the blood-drenched knife and swung it at the second man, slicing through his neck. The adrenaline and hatred was filling him up, pushing him forward. The last man looked at Thorin, terrified, and raced to the door, escaping. To make sure the first man he'd attacked was dead, Thorin drove the knife down into his chest, watching him squirm and choke on a mouthful of blood.

"Leah," Thorin whispered, falling to his knees. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he stared at the empty space where she'd last stood.

"Thorin!" a voice came. Gandalf, Fili and Kili all ran into the room, surveying the dead bodies and endless blood which was covering almost every surface in the living room. "Where is Leah?"

"She disappeared, taking Azog with her," Thorin wept.

"We must find Bilbo and get back to Middle-earth. Chances are she's taken him there," Gandalf said boldly. "I will send you three back and I'll go in search of Bilbo."

xxx

Once Gandalf had worked his magic upon Thorin, Fili and Kili, speaking ancient words over them, they saw a blinding light and once it had passed, found themselves standing in a wooded area. For a second Thorin looked around and recognised the place immediately – it was where he had shared the evening with Leah by the fire.

"Gandalf must have known she'd be here," Thorin said, looking at his nephews to see that they finally looked as they once did. They'd transformed back to their shorter and broader stature. "Find her."

Thorin searched frantically for her, racing between trees. A lump was rising in his throat again as he tried desperately to curb his tears. "Leah!" he began calling, not caring if anyone else heard him. Surely after the blow to his neck, Azog wouldn't have survived.

A low voice came from behind him, which he followed to find Leah slumped against a tree. She was clutching her throat which was badly bruised from her struggle with Azog. Thorin slid onto his knees in front of her. "Oh, my love," he said breathless and took her into his arms. Leah sank into him, finally remembering every encounter she'd experienced alongside him. Gently, Leah pulled back from his arms and looked upon his majestic form. She pushed herself against him, her lips tightly against his. His hand drifted down her face, feeling the warmth and smoothness of her skin.

"I missed seeing you like this," Leah whispered, her face but an inch away from his. She looked into his eyes, feeling every single emotion which burned for him suddenly re-ignite. Some of her feelings had still remained unlocked along with her memories, but not any more. "I remember everything. Azog disappeared as we appeared here; he ran off that way." Leah pointed south.

"Surely he cannot survive long," Thorin told her.

"If I brought you, Fili and Kili back to life, maybe he's healed," Leah suggested, her face growing pale in panic.

"Do not think on him for now," Thorin told her. "I must get you home."

"Thorin, Azog is not here," Kili said, suddenly appearing from behind bushes.


	9. Not Over Yet

**Not Over Yet**

Thorin helped Leah to her feet slowly, watching her wince as she swallowed hard over her swollen throat. "I must go and find him," Thorin told Leah, squeezing her hand and looking into her eyes.

"I understand, but wait a minute before we go," Leah rasped, and then she closed her eyes, focusing on an image of Thorin fighting in battle. And suddenly his sword, Orcrist, appeared in her hand. She stumbled back a little upon the feeling of the weapon's weight. Thorin took the heavy sword from her and kept his free hand locked in hers.

Thorin smiled at her. "Stay close to me."

Leah had no intention of leaving his side now that she finally had all her lost memories and he was in his true form. They both made their way onto the main pathway of the wood, walking alongside Fili and Kili. "How about you conjure us both some weapons, too?" Fili asked cheekily, winking at Leah. In response to Fili's request, Leah stopped and closed her eyes again. She began to imagine Kili's bow and quiver, seeing each piece of minute detail clearly.

"That is amazing!" Kili laughed as his quiver appeared around him and his bow in hand.

Leah did the same again with Fili, but this time imagined an axe. Seconds later, the same axe was in Fili's grasp, ready to see combat. "I can actually make things appear in the hands of other people," Leah stated as she opened her eyes again. "I think I'm gradually getting the hang of this."

"Is there any way you can just take us to Azog?" Kili asked. "If you can make things appear, can't you just make him appear in front of us or take us to wherever he is?"

"I'm not sure. Let me try," Leah replied. She felt Thorin's hand squeeze a little tighter again, a sign that he was there and ready to support her. In her mind's eye she focussed on the ugly, pale creature, shivering at the very thought of him, and then tried to mentally pull him towards them. "I can't. Something's stopping me. I can take people places which I have a connection to or bring items to people, but I can't take someone from another place and bring them to me. But I think he's a fair distance away, at least a few miles."

"Maybe we should rest for a while and then continue on towards Erebor," Fili suggested. "I'll fetch some wood and begin a fire. Kili, come on."

Thorin didn't object, wanting to share a while with Leah alone. He watched his nephews disappear again into the trees and sat down next to Leah, feeling his heart begin to beat a little quicker. He watched as she got on her knees in front of him and then moved closer. Their lips crashed against one another's and the passion began to rise, so intense that Leah groaned loudly beneath the kiss. This spurred him on so that he began kissing her neck, his beard tickling her skin. His hands caressed her breasts beneath her thin clothing. The Leah he'd fallen in love with was at last free. Gradually Thorin slowed his movements and rested his head in the crook of her neck, gripping her tightly in his arms. Leah kissed his head tenderly. "To say you're going to be King and have killed so many creatures in battle, you're so gentle."

"I would never be anything but gentle with you, my love," Thorin told her, looking up into her eyes.

Leah looked at him and saw a hope in his eyes that had not been present there before. Even though they were facing a threat from Azog, he was finally home and ready to claim his birthright as the King of Erebor. He also had his nephews alongside him, and, of course, Leah. "So what kind of things have I got to look forward to in Erebor?" Leah asked, sitting down properly and putting her head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Before I answer that, are you cold?" he asked, shifting a little.

"Slightly, but I'll be okay."

"Here," Thorin said softly and took off his leather over jacket, placing it around Leah's shoulders. "It is plenty warm enough."

"So? What about Erebor?" Leah asked, snuggling back beside him, feeling the fur of his jacket tickle her cheek.

Thorin smiled as he thought on his home's grand halls. "We will have to re-build as so many of the halls have been destroyed by Smaug, but that will be easy enough once we have the necessary architects and builders in place. All of the Company will be given but the best of quarters."

"I doubt I'll be able to offer much really," Leah replied. "How about libraries? Do you have any?"

"We have many," Thorin answered. "And you would offer much more than you realise. Every single re-build will have to go through negotiations and planning, and you will be present at every sitting. The King always needs the Queen at his side, as she is just as vital as he."

"You obviously know what you're doing though. I don't," Leah said. "All I know how to do is stack books and organise them."

"And you will learn in time, Leah," Thorin chuckled. "I do not expect you to know everything about the councils as in depth as I do. Even if you do not feel comfortable contributing for a time, just as long as you at my side."

"Why do you hold so much importance in the queen? In a lot of cultures the Queen is nothing. All she is really is a way to give the King an heir."

Thorin sighed and brushed his hand through her hair. "My love, I've spent so much of my life alone and drifting from place to place. Now that I finally have my One, I do not intend to remain lonely any more. Everything that is mine is yours."

Fili and Kili came back a few minutes later to find Leah dozing on Thorin's chest. They dropped the armfuls of fire wood on the ground and began to attempt to start a fire.

"I want to go and find Tauriel," Kili said to Fili as he watched his brother scrape stones back and forth, forming friction and sparks. "If we've all been given a second chance, then I'm not going to let this one pass me by. Maybe you'll meet a woman soon." Kili winked at his brother.

Fili raised his eyebrows. "Maybe. I don't like being the odd one out of us," he replied. "Thorin actually seems happy for once."

Kili looked across at his uncle. "Yes, he does. After all that he's done for us, he deserves happiness, Fili. I think she'll fit in quite well once we're back in Erebor."

A fire began to glow and spread through the wood, igniting it. Fili looked at the fire, impressed at his skills, and then watched Kili settle down against a tree. "Yes, I think Leah will settle in quite well. And maybe with this transporting power she has, she can introduce me to a woman she knows. It seems to be a running theme in our family that we're not destined to wind up married female dwarves."

Kili chuckled. "I think we have taste for something a bit different."

Thorin rested Leah down upon the ground, still wrapped in his jacket. And then he moved over to where his nephews were sitting, next to the fire. "How is she?" Fili asked.

"In need of sleep and in pain from her throat injuries," Thorin replied.

A short while later, Fili and Kili went out into the darkness to find food together. Thorin remained by the fire, keeping his eye on Leah as she slept. He began to question why Azog had bolted upon coming back to Middle-earth. Unless he feared Leah and her abilities. That was the only possible answer which made sense to him.

"Thorin?" Leah called, seeming scared that she may have lost him.

"I'm here," Thorin replied, walking over to where she was.

"Sorry," Leah groaned, rising up from the ground and widening her eyes, fighting away the tiredness. "I couldn't see you and forgot where I was for a second."

"Do not apologise," Thorin said softly, brushing his hand down the side of her face. He looked into her eyes, feeling his whole being fill up with love and lust for her. Gandalf had prophesied that they'd have children and be the greatest rulers of Erebor, and thinking on that made so much pride swell in his chest. He had a worthy woman to take as his wife, who would be the Queen of Erebor and mother of his children.

"Where are Fili and Kili?" Leah asked, her own hand touching his which was still against her cheek.

"They have gone to hunt for food," Thorin replied.

Leah blushed as indecent thoughts began to flood her mind. She couldn't wait to finally see his whole body waiting for her, to let her hands delve across his skin and to feel him inside her. They'd already made love twice before, but that was in another form. And while she'd appreciated his 'other' form, it was his true Thorin form that she desperately sought.

Thorin sensed something was on her mind. "What troubles you?" he asked.

"Nothing _troubles_ me. I was just letting my mind wonder to the gutter again," Leah replied, her voice so quiet. She reached out and unbuttoned the top button of his tunic. "I just want to see what's under here, but Fili and Kili will be back soon."

"You have no idea how my body yearns for you," Thorin said, his eyes burning into hers. "This form is incredibly hungry."

"Wasn't twice before enough?" Leah laughed.

"I haven't had you in this body yet, and it's becoming unbearable," Thorin whispered. Their heads were almost together and their breaths wafted across each other's cheeks.

"Maybe I should transport us to a nice bedroom somewhere," Leah giggled. "Shut ourselves away for a few days."

Thorin curled his arm around her waist, drawing her right against him. "If my nephews weren't a consideration here, I'd take you right now."

Leah felt a huge wave of pleasure hit her in the stomach and wind downwards. She closed her eyes, imagining being in that place with Thorin, his hands delving across her skin, those strong hands that had seen so much war, yet remained gentle for her. Gradually, she could see that she was opening up a side of Thorin which had remained locked. Before, when they spoke, he'd smile at her ramblings that she found herself on whilst in discussion with his Company, but now he looked at her in a way which made her feel like the queen she was destined to be. Despite the fact that they were currently in the wild, with Azog on the loose, she felt no fear. Thorin was able to take away all her fear and whilst she'd had no memories, he chipped away at the fear which had formed.

"I wouldn't say no," Leah replied. "I saw you for about a month in my dreams, and I fell in love with you all over again. Then when you came to my door...I just keep falling in love with you, over and over."

Once Fili and Kili had returned with a slaughtered deer, Thorin got up from his place beside Leah and adjusted his rather tight breeches. She'd caused quite a considerable 'swelling' in a rather private place. He took deep breaths, stepping across the camp to help Fili begin preparing the meat.

Kili looked down at Leah and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, thank you. Still sore around my neck, but I'll live," she replied. "Do you plan on finding Tauriel? She still doesn't know you're alive. I can try and help you track her if you want. See what I can do."

"That would be good. Thank you," Kili said with a broad smile. "I just hope I don't have to cross paths with that other Elf, the blonde one, the son of the King."

"I think I know who you mean. He seems a bit possessive of her," Leah answered. "Bit tense if you ask me. I can see why she preferred you over him"

Kili looked down, smiling, but glad to hear Leah's words. "You know, I'm glad you and Thorin found each other. You need each other, and you also compliment each other. Fili and I were constantly hoping you'd realise your feelings for each other."

"I'm absolutely stunned at how obvious we both were...and to everyone but each other!" Leah exclaimed, her voice then breaking. She coughed, swallowing over the pain. "Sorry."

"Even Dwalin was convinced, and it takes a lot to convince him of anything," Kili chuckled. "Balin just wanted Thorin to approach you before something happened to him."

Leah giggled. "And then we wound up kissing each other just as something did happen. Kili, if you feel half as happy and content with Tauriel as I do with Thorin, I'll make sure you find her."


	10. Second Thoughts

A/N: I recently watched the three Hobbit films so I've been trying to add more of the original story in as background. And I also love the idea of Leah having a close friendship with Fili; I imagine him being very fun but someone to really depend on. He's quite like Leah in a lot of ways, but obviously her heart is with Thorin. And this won't turn into a love triangle - I have no intention of it going anywhere down that line!

Any feedback whatsoever would be brilliant! Constructive criticism helps greatly!

 **Second Thoughts**

Thorin, Leah, Fili and Kili all remained silent while they ate, enjoying the taste of the meat which had been freshly prepared over the fire. Leah had never eaten deer before. In fact, she wasn't much of a meat eater, but was enjoying the taste of the deer despite her throat still aching. She swallowed quickly, momentarily regretting doing so as the pain stripped throughher neck. But she kept on taking mouthfuls.

Gradually Leah began humming a song under her breath as she ate and bobbed her head along to the tune. Kili smiled and looked up. "What is that?" he asked with interest.

"Just an old song from back home," Leah replied. "If you can stand my singing, when we get back, I can always teach you some. Possibly even take you back to my world and you can listen to them on the television. Just need to control this transporting thing."

"Do you need to physically touch someone to take them somewhere else?" Fili asked, looking up from his food.

"I'm not sure. It's something I really need to work on and see how it works. I just want to know where it came from though," Leah mused. "Are there more people like me who have the gift? And could I possibly get stronger so I can move larger objects?"

"We shall certainly help you control it, Leah," Thorin began. "It may prove helpful." He looked at her across the fire and she saw the smile briefly cross his face, igniting that lustful look in his eyes again. She imagined transporting him to various spots where they could spend intimate time together. But, of course, this would take time. It was a miracle that she'd discovered she could actually do it when she was standing before Azog. Was it her emotions that somehow acted as a conduit? Her emotions seemed to be the main force behind her power and re-gaining the memories. Her memories finally re-surfaced when she was standing before Thorin as he should have been, and she was back in Middle-earth. Maybe this really was her home after all? In Middle-earth she felt more wanted and connected to the place. Back in her 'home world', nothing seemed to make sense. She'd always felt like a bystander in her life, not having any control over the situations and circumstances. Yet here she felt as though she had a lot more control than she'd ever done before, and she had only been a 'guest' of sorts with the Company. However, over the time she'd gotten to know them, they'd opened their arms and welcomed her as one of their own. Even Dwalin, whom she'd felt extremely nervous of at first, had become like an uncle to her. Fili and Kili were like brothers, being closer to her mental maturity.

As the dwarves spoke to one another, discussing the re-building of Erebor and capture of Azog, Leah began to sift through all the new memories that were flying around her head. There were so many and the majority of them concerned acting in a way that the 'old Leah' would never have imagined. She'd been imprisoned in Mirkwood, hid in Lake Town with the rest of the Company and then helped to try and slay a dragon. How was all of this even possible?

But as Leah thought through her time previously in Middle-earth, she couldn't help but keep thinking on Thorin when he was taken by the grip of Dragon Sickness. He'd shifted completely to become a jealous, irrational and terrifying man. Was there a possibility of this happening again? Surely if he did become officially crowned as King of Erebor, he'd be the rightful owner of the gold beneath the mountain. And he may also go as far to find the Arkenstone again, seeing as it should have been laid with Thorin in his tomb, but Thorin now lived again. In sheer rage, he'd already threatened to kill Bilbo when he found out that the hobbit had been keeping the jewel from him. She had been forced to stay out of sight while the Company prepared for war but she'd raced to Bilbo's aid in those moments, standing between Thorin and the hobbit. Thorin had come close to physically shoving Leah out of the way but he'd stopped and stared at her, rationality seeming to take hold of him again.

Leah got up from beside the fire and excused herself to go behind a tree and relieve her seemingly full bladder. But instead she rested her back against the bark and crossed her arms, considering the options. She knew that she was deeply in love with Thorin and not even his actions back in Erebor could change her love for him. But could she really risk her own safety now to live alongside him? What if the sickness took hold again? True, he'd already fought himself out of it once, but would it ensnare him again? And she'd already promised him that she'd stay by his side. Could she really even consider breaking that promise? To a dwarf, an oath was an oath; pledges and promises were never broken. Loyalty and trust was paramount between all of the dwarves she'd spent time with. They were a very proud people, but their loyalty to those they held dear was still unchallenged by anyone else she'd ever met in her life.

She never realised that she'd already been gone about ten minutes when Fili appeared. "Are you alright? You aren't sick, are you?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Leah replied. "Just fell into a world of my own."

Fili wasn't so sure and frowned upon her response. "You don't seem it to me." Fili was always forthright in what he felt, and if he sensed someone was lying or not bring straight with him, he'd ask.

"I was just, um, thinking about stuff that happened before. My memories came back, and I'm just going through things in my head."

"Do you have doubts about staying with us?" Fili asked.

Leah felt tears well in her eyes at those words. They pierced her. How could she admit to this? She'd have to admit that she adored Thorin with every breath but she was considering walking away because of the risk of having her heart broken again. "I...I'm sorry," she began, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm just scared of losing him again, Fili. He's broke my heart twice and I don't think I could survive if he did it again. We should get back. He's already been suspicious of things going on."

"Between us?" Fili asked, scowling.

"Yes. He saw us when he had the Dragon Sickness. He saw you holding me and assumed there was something going on," Leah explained. "I'll try and speak with you more later. He's going to start wondering again."

Leah and Fili approached the camp and sat back down, immediately noticing Thorin's gaze drift towards them. Fili immediately tensed, swallowed hard and looked away. He'd never been aware of such allegations until now.

Thorin watched Leah sit down beside him, his coat still tightly around her. Why had she been so long behind the tree? Surely it wasn't just reliving herself? Unless she was relieving herself of some other frustration which involved Fili. _No,_ Thorin told himself. _She is true to me._

"You were gone some time. Is there anything wrong?" Thorin asked, trying to keep calm and reserved.

"Yeah, I just drifted into a bit of day dream and Fili came to see where I was," Leah replied. "I'm fine." She then offered him a weak smile. He was obviously already beginning to suspect something was amiss, even if not concerning Fili, there was certainly something going on.

Shortly afterwards as Leah, Fili and Kili settled down to sleep for a while, Thorin disappeared. Leah noticed his sudden disappearance and decided to go and find him. She searched for a few minutes until finally she came into a small clearing and saw him standing alone with his head bowed. "Thorin?" she asked, stepping up to him.

He turned and smiled at her. "I could not sleep, so decided to wonder a little. Maybe it will help me sleep."

"Are you sure it's not about earlier?" Leah asked, sensing that her own disappearance from the group had impacted on his. "It's just...if you want me to be absolutely truthful with you, I was...thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Thorin asked, his facial expression becoming completely straight.

"I'm scared of losing you again. I've lost you twice already to the sickness and then when you died. You've broke my heart twice now, and I know it's not your fault, but I'm so terrified of it happening again. I don't think I could go on if you hurt me again. You said my memories were covered over by my fear, but there's still a lot of that left and it's losing you. What if we go back to Erebor and you become sick again? I know you were strong enough to fight your way out of it, but last time you scared me. The way you threatened Bilbo and then Dwalin. You threatened to kill them! What if you threatened to kill me?" She was filling up with tears now and they shed down her cheeks.

Thorin sighed and watched her weep. Then he took her into his strong arms and kissed her head. "My love, there is one thing I know and that is no matter what madness ever ensnares me, it could _never_ make me hurt you."

"I don't just mean physically but emotionally. When you were sat on your throne, all that mattered was the gold and the Arkenstone. Not the others and not me," Leah said, looking at him from their embrace. "Nothing was going to sway you, not even me."

"All I thought about was you. I wanted the gold to give you and be able to give you luxury beyond your wildest dreams, but now I realise that gold and money are not ultimately what makes a man rich. It is what's in his heart. And for that, Leah, you have made me the richest I could ever dream to be."

Leah felt the familiar lust rise in her and spread through her body. She desperately wanted him in every way she could imagine having him. "You're right, Thorin," Leah said, trying hard to control her hunger for him. "I don't care about luxury and money. I just want you." Of course she wanted Thorin; she couldn't imagine having to live her life without him now as he'd become so wound into her heart. And no matter how many times she had her memories erased, she was sure he'd still be there somewhere. Nothing could extinguish the fire in her heart for him. But the fear was rising again, the fear of being without him.

He smiled at her and then let his eyes slip down her face to her lips. But as he moved forward, Leah moved away. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice breaking. She backed away from him, watching a mixture of shock and sadness wash across his face. "I'd do anything for you, and you know that. Don't doubt that I love you because it's one thing in my life I can be the most certain of, but...I...I keep seeing you as you were with all that gold around you. You changed into someone none of us knew, Thorin."

"And you promised that you would always be by my side, Leah. Nothing should break a promise like that," Thorin said, his voice growing thickened with frustration. "If you cannot remain true to your vow then maybe you're not the person I thought you were. You blame me for things that were out of my control. It was the Arkenstone that drove my grandfather's madness and then mine. And if this is what that cursed jewel is going to cause then it can stay lost!" His voice had turned into a growl.

Leah swallowed hard. "It was laid with you in your tomb. Where it is now, I've got no idea."

"Then it can stay there!" Thorin hissed and turned his back, hanging his head.

Surely Thorin's words were showing that his love for Leah ran far deeper than his need for the Arkenstone. He was willing to see it disappear forever because of what it was doing to his relationship with the woman he loved. It was raising doubt and fear inside her, and the last thing Thorin ever wanted was to see Leah doubt him.

Leah approached Thorin slowly and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm heading back to the camp now to sleep." At that, he turned his head to look at her. "It was right what I said back in Erebor: I'd gladly follow you to the ends of the Earth. You know that I'd happily sacrifice anything for you. But you had to overcome your demon. This is mine and I'm sorry. We've all got broken pieces inside us and I don't think they always completely heal. You go through life with remnants of those bad times stuck to you. I just can't stand the thought of you telling me I'm nothing again. I know it's not you, I really do. But something dark takes over that beauty inside you. And the darkness in me is fear. Your darkness brings out mine."

Thorin lifted his hand and cupped her reddened cheek, his thumb drifting across her skin. "Then whatever challenge lies before us, my love, we will battle it together. I am willing to completely accept and fight your darkness if you can do the same for me. And no more second thoughts."

Leah chuckled, looking down in embarrassment. Then looked back up at him, feeling the all familiar fluttering sensation become stronger in her stomach. This was indeed the truest love she'd ever have in her life, so why was she being so stupid and denying him? She idolised him and he her. She sensed that Thorin had been holding back from her, now wanting to push his desires onto her. But she was so overcome with mind numbing lust for him that she threw them both into a kiss. They fought hard, groaning beneath each other, gasping for air between kisses.

Leah pulled from the kiss suddenly, breathing hard. "Fili and Kili aren't a consideration at the moment," she told him, smiling. "And this is me showing I'm true to my vow." Her hands reached out and drifted up his tunic, feeling the tight muscles beneath it. Then she began unbuttoning it, watching his eyes grow heavy with lust; how much she loved that look on his face.

Slowly, Thorin removed his jacket from Leah's shoulders and then kissed her again, and this time his lips began delving down her neck and to her collarbones. Her hands drifted through his long mane of hair and she found herself losing her breath again.

Within a few minutes, Leah found herself on the ground with Thorin's jacket beneath her. He was resting above her, kissing down her and this time he was able to go much lower. His beard and hair tickled her stomach, causing her to writhe and push her hips upward as the drive to have him inside her became unbearable.

Thorin basked in her beauty; her full hips, rounded belly and firm legs. She was fuller figured, just how he liked it.

She felt his hands suddenly begin tracking down her thighs and then his right hand moved back up towards the juncture at her thighs. Leah gasped and opened her legs for him, allowing his forefinger to then delve into her folds and begin a slow rubbing motion against that one special nub of flesh.

"Stop making me wait," Leah groaned, enjoying the careful ministrations of his hand but wanting to feel him inside her.

"Why so impatient?" he chuckled. "I've never known anyone quite like it."

Leah rose up to him and kissed him again and then her hand to move down to his erection. She grasped it and felt him shudder. "Don't tell me you're not impatient...even just a little bit?" she teased. Then she brushed over the shaft with her fingers. Thorin moaned, finally letting himself go. He'd held on too long now. His dwarf form was ravenous for her.

Upon instinct, Leah opened her legs again and then felt him enter her. He stopped for a second, making sure this was what she wanted and that he wasn't hurting her. The torture he felt by not pounding into her immediately was worth it, just to make sure she was completely comfortable. It was Leah that began to move first, her hips pulsing against his. And gradually Thorin also began to move, building up a pace until he was too impatient himself and got faster.

Leah dug her hands into his back and quickened her own pace, spurring him on. All those days she'd secretly watched him, feeling that he'd never consider her and then the just the enticing lust which had built being in his presence had climaxed to this. Her orgasm was building, waves crashing through her until finally one last wave caught her strongly and pulled her right over the edge. It was so intense that she called out loudly into the darkness. And it was from here that Thorin felt his own climax come, building to a crescendo. His low grunts fell onto the empty air and he spilt deep within her.

Thorin moved next to her and took her into his arms. She put her head to his broad chest and kissed it gently. "I love you, Thorin," she said.

"And I you, _always_ ," Thorin replied. Leah leaned in and kissed him again. Their kiss was slow and sensual as they both now enjoyed the newfound bond. Now that they had made love to one another with Thorin in his dwarf form, they had truly bound themselves together. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Leah said, looking at him. "You were right that we need to fight each other's darkness."

"Shhh," Thorin cooed, taking her hand in his. "Whatever we face now, we face together."


	11. The Rightful King

**The Rightful King**

Once Thorin and Leah had returned to the camp, they saw that Fili and Kili were asleep and hadn't moved from their previous positions. "Shouldn't someone stay awake?" Leah asked as she sat beside Thorin. The fire had almost completely extinguished itself; there was only a slight golden glow left from beneath the ashes.

"I will take watch for a while. You sleep," Thorin told her. "You have had much excitement for one day."

Leah blushed, thinking back on the 'excitement' she'd felt only half an hour previously. "Then when we're all awake, maybe we should try and get back to Erebor. I can take us there if I'm able to. Azog seems to be long gone now. Dain needs to know that you're alive; he was crowned just after I left. With you alive, he's taken up the throne and shouldn't be there."

Thorin smiled, feeling pride as he watched her defend his birthright so avidly. "My love, it will be done. But you rest and then we can think about returning to Erebor."

"Why do you seem to be stalling all of a sudden? Going back was all you wanted and now it's as though you don't want to."

"I do wish to go back and claim my right as King, but I'm prepared to wait until you are fully rested," Thorin replied sternly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question you too much," Leah said, softly.

"I would make any exception for you, and your advice is always appreciated. However, you need to rest now," he said again, his head gesturing towards the low fire where he wished for her to go and rest.

"Can I sleep next to you?" Leah asked.

"Could I even say no to such a question? Yes, but sleep!" By now Thorin found himself chuckling at her.

Thorin sat against a tree and put his fur pelt back around Leah's shoulders, then wound his arms around her. She placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Thorin watched for a few minutes as she drifted silently to sleep. It never seemed to take long for her to fall asleep when she was against him.

For over an hour Thorin remained in the darkness, holding Leah to his chest and watching for any signs of danger. He'd come so close to losing her again, but this time she'd made a vow and sealed that by making love to him before they'd even wed. There was no doubt in his mind that Leah was entirely faithful to him; in fact, her loyalty could easily match that of any of the dwarves he'd had in his Company. There was never anything but honesty in her eyes and Thorin ultimately knew he could trust her even with his life. But the fear of losing him again was the point at which darkness crept into her. And when he thought on what had happened the last six weeks or so, he knew that he couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. If the roles had of been reversed, could he ever be one hundred per cent sure that she wouldn't leave him in one way or another?

Fili began to wake and looked around into the darkness, stretching his tired muscles and yawning. He could make out the outline of Thorin sat by the tree. The first light was beginning to break across the sky.

"Thorin?" he asked, getting up and approaching his uncle. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I took watch while you all slept," Thorin replied. "I think we may need to get moving soon. Leah is willing to see if she can take us straight to Erebor from here. We will have to see if she has the strength to do it."

Fili looked down at the sleeping girl on his uncle's chest. "She's braved so much for all of us. I cannot see anyone better to rule with you."

"She's made many sacrifices for me and I could never ask any more of her," Thorin replied, kissing her head. "Only that she be my wife."

"I doubt she will say no to that," Fili chuckled. "She adores you, Thorin. Anyone with eyes can see it plainly. I'm proud to call her my friend."

Gradually Kili began to wake, and as he did, Thorin nudged Leah a little. "My love, we must move," he said quietly. Leah yawned and gently pulled herself from Thorin's arms. She got up and stretched herself. While being asleep, her throat had become quite swollen again.

"I need some water," she croaked. "My throat has swollen up again."

"If you try and take us to Erebor, we will get you water there. If you cannot, Kili, go and find water for her," Thorin asked. Kili nodded his head in response to his uncle's request. Leah took Thorin's hand in her own and then looked towards Fili and Kili.

"I think we all need to be joined before I can do this," Leah rasped. In her mind she concentrated on the huge mountain and the walls which had been built outside it, housing statues in memory of previous kings, their faces immortalised in stone. She looked up in her mind's eye and saw the battlement where she'd stood with Thorin when he threatened to kill Bilbo. Then she saw a flash of light before her eyes, shining pure white. And then as the light disappeared, she opened her eyes. Instantly her senses became bombarded with sights, sounds and smells, all of which were very familiar.

Thorin's voice hit her first. But his words were fuelled with hate and anger. He was dressed in his regal robes and charging at Bilbo, ready to kill him if need be. And then suddenly she saw herself dash in front of Bilbo, protecting him.

"W...what are you doing here? But you're there," Bofur called out, shocked and pointing. He was looking straight at Leah, but she was also standing approximately seven feet ahead, standing in front of Bilbo, stopping Thorin from harming him.

"What have I done?" Leah whispered. Then she realised: that had been the last thought she'd had before she transported herself. She imagined this very moment, standing here and watching Thorin become poisoned by his need for the Arkenstone. And she knew full well all along that Bilbo had been hiding the stone.

Becoming increasingly anxious, Leah closed her eyes again, ignoring everything that was happening around her and focused on the Thorin she had just seen and the present she'd disappeared from. She was in the wood, holding his hand with Fili the other side of her. The sensation of his hand in hers was the main focal point, until the white light sparked blindingly before her, and once again she was back in the wood with Thorin and his nephews.

"What happened?" Kili asked quickly. "You were standing here and then disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared.

Leah's eyes were wide with shock at what she'd just witnessed. "I can't even believe I just did that," she gasped. "I...I ….went back in _time_."

"What?" Thorin asked, gob smacked by this sudden revelation. "In time? How is this even possible?"

"I don't even know where all of this has come from. And this must explain why when I left Middle-earth and came home, no time had elapsed, so no one questioned my disappearance."

"Think what this means, Thorin!" Kili cried out. "We can go back and change things from our pasts. Maybe so that we never died."

Thorin looked at his nephews sceptically. "I would not advise it. For one main reason: we do not know the impact we could have. Changing our pasts would drastically change the present we return to. We are alive again and that is all that matters."

Leah's head was still in a daze. Time travel? When the hell did all this happen? Was there some other hidden 'talent' she had stashed away that she had yet to find? Maybe she could bend spoons while she was at it. "I have no idea why this has all landed on me. W...why me in the first place? And where did these abilities come from?"

"You have been given a gift, Leah. I do now know where but if you wish to find out, we will help you seek the answer," Thorin replied.

"But surely if I can transport people and objects, and time travel, I can go back and stop Smaug from entering Erebor in the first place. Then your grandfather and father would still be alive," Leah suggested. "It's silly not to use this. I still don't have complete control of it yet, and at the moment I can only go back through my memories, but if I can get a hold on it, I can go back through your past."

Thorin tensed and crossed his arms. "And there is one huge flaw in that suggestion, Leah. That will then mean none of this ever happens and we never meet. I cannot even consider sacrificing that." His eyes had become wide, welling with sadness. "And swear to me that you _won't_ do it!"

Leah remained silent, understanding Thorin's anguish at such a suggestion, but she wanted to do right by him, and if this was the way, she would do it.

"Swear to me!" Thorin shouted.

Leah jumped at the sudden rise in volume of his voice.

Fili and Kili saw their uncle's anger and backed away from the possible impending argument.

Thorin stood before Leah and took her hands in his. He looked down for a moment, feeling embarrassed at his outburst. "I know why you wish to do it, my love. You are nothing but honourable in your intentions, but do not, I beg you, go down this road. We are here now and the circumstances that paved our path should stay as they were. If you change the course of what happened, who knows what we would both be living now. Do you really wish to find out? Smaug is dead and that is all that matters. When he died should not matter. Promise me that you will not consider changing what has happened?" His voice suddenly broke. "Don't..."

Leah took Thorin in her arms, embracing him tightly. "I promise," she whispered.

"I thought I had lost everything, but it is you that is my everything," Thorin said, his breath wafting across her cheek.

In Leah's mind Thorin was one of the strongest men she'd ever met, but also incredibly sensitive. She wanted to go back and give Thorin the life he should have led, not the one he'd been forced to. If she was able to change the past and send Smaug away before reaching Erebor, then Thrain and Thror would not have perished. The dwarves would not have been forced out of their homeland, resulting in the war in which Thror was beheaded and Thrain sent into madness. The impact of such a change was monumental to Thorin's life, but could she do that to him? She'd just promised to leave it alone. The conflict was going to haunt her now until she finally decided which option outweighed the other in advantages, and at this moment in time, the better option was going back. If all of this was changed, would it impact on her own memories? Would it mean that she never discovered her gift? It would probably result in her coming to Middle-earth as she had done and getting stranded as the Company would never have been formed. She'd become lost in the wilderness, fending for herself with no idea of how to get back home. This really was something she'd have to contemplate at a later date. And also, the Arkenstone was still a factor until she could change the past. Where was the stone? She'd only seen it quickly twice and couldn't quite focus on a specific memory of it to retrieve it.

"I trust you will be able to get us home this time," Thorin said, smiling at her reassuringly.

The four of them took hands and Leah began to imagine the vast mountain of Erebor. Again, she let her mind shift towards the gigantic, carved statues. She could see the doors, closed, stretching up dozens of feet into the air. And then the white light came again, and this time she imagined Thorin, Fili and Kili alongside her, concentrating on the feel of them. Last time she'd only imagined herself back in Erebor, thus only transporting herself.

Then there was a darker shade before her eyes. Before opening her eyes, she heard Kili shouting in delight. She'd obviously brought him alongside her. She could still feel Thorin and Fili's hands in hers. They had all been brought to Erebor safely, and it was now time for Thorin to take back what was rightfully his.

Cries could instantly be heard from above; guards had seen the spectacle before their eyes. "It is Thorin!"

The small group approached the huge doors, but Thorin kept Leah's hand locked in his tightly. He wanted to show everyone that he had his Queen beside him. Guards on the doors looked at Thorin suspiciously, and then shifted their gaze between all four members of the group. One guard stepped forward, his emerald eyes shining brightly from behind a huge black beard and long, braided hair. "Thorin is dead," he said in a stern, gruff voice. "Who are you? A result of some witch's enchantment?"

Thorin glared at the guard. "I am the rightful King under this mountain. I wish to see Dain."

"Are you sure it is in your best interest to question the King?" Fili asked, brushing past Leah and standing before the guard. "You will show respect."

"My King is Dain, not Thorin," the guard continued.

"Are you doubting my birthright?" Thorin hissed. "I demand to see Dain. I am Thorin, son of Thrain and I am not moving from this spot until I speak with my cousin. You have no right to question that!"

Suddenly a familiar voice came through the stone halls, resounding loudly. "What the bloody hell's all the commotion going on out there?"

Thorin couldn't help but raise a smile at his cousin's forthright and sarcastic attitude. Even as the new King it hadn't changed. Then a broad, stout figure approached him, bringing with it bright ginger hair. "Thorin? Oh my God!" Dain cried. "But you're dead!"

"We have much to discuss," Thorin replied, greeting Dain Ironfoot with a smile. "How long has it been?"

"We laid you in your tomb but a fortnight ago," Dain replied. "Let him through!" he demanded.

Thorin followed Dain into the grand halls of Erebor and already he could hear the hammering of stone as rebuilding got underway. Leah looked up, in complete awe of the beautiful architecture and handiwork of the dwarves. All of the craftsmanship was unlike anything she'd seen before. Stone columns reached so high upwards that she could barely make out where they ended. There were steps leading up onto balconies which disappeared out of sight due to the sheer length of the place.

Dain took the group into a small hall. "Do not bother us!" he shouted to the guards and slammed the huge wooden doors behind them all. He walked towards a table and began pouring drinks for each of his guests as they sat down at the long table situated in the centre of the room.

"So, Thorin. I don't believe you are some old hag's enchantment like my guards are believing. But enlighten me as to how you can be standing here right now, and breathing," Dain said as he pushed the huge tumblers down the table towards each one of them.

Leah was quite relieved to see that Dain hadn't even made any comment about her presence yet, although he had looked at her. Did he know who she was? He certainly must have seen her in passing, especially at Thorin's burial.

"We do not yet understand what power is at work here," Thorin began. He took a quick glance at Leah, watching her sip her drink, and then looked back towards Dain. "Fili, Kili and myself all regained consciousness in another place completely, very much unlike this. In fact, it is the world that Leah comes from. They call it Earth."

"And who is she exactly?" Dain asked sternly. His eyes then drifted to her and a suspicion seemed to grow in his face. He watched her, his eyes surveying her from over his tumbler.

"We met Leah while on our journey to Erebor. Yes, she came from this other place. And we let her accompany us. It has now been revealed to us that Leah can in fact open doorways between our worlds. And that is how I, Fili and Kili..."

"Oh, and she's also the one who brought Azog back. Am I correct?" Dain shouted. "I've heard word, Thorin. I know that pile of shit still and it's because of her."

Leah sighed and turned away, feeling impending tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. But with the fright and guilt she also felt anger. "You have no idea what I've been through!" she called out. "Do you think I even _want_ this? You stand there accusing me of purposefully bringing him back to life, but without me Thorin, Fili and Kili wouldn't be here."

Dain grit his teeth and as quick as a flash, bolted around the table towards Leah. Thorin instantly got to his feet, shielding Leah and grabbed his cousin's tunic. "You touch her and I have no problem with killing you, Dain."

Leah backed away, weeping. She rushed into a corner and held her hands to her face. Arguing ensued around her; she could hear Thorin and Dain's voices being tossed back and forth.

"Leah?" a voice came. It was Fili. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do this," she cried out. "He's accusing me of doing all this on purpose...maybe..."

"Don't you dare even consider what I know is going through your mind," Fili demanded. His eyes were wide and his face was stern. "You would break Thorin."

"If I did it, Fili. He wouldn't even know. Everything would be changed and none of you would have ever known me. I can't stand by and watch this. We know by looking at this that Dain's not going to stand down so readily, is he?" Leah was growing frustrated by now.

"But Thorin is alive. No one can question that. The line of Durin has returned and will live on through you. We know of Gandalf's words and you are destined to continue our bloodline, Leah. You cannot turn away from that."

"If I wasn't here, he'd find someone else," Leah said, and this time her voice had grown weighed down by sadness. She looked past Fili to Thorin and admired him from afar. Leah had the opportunity to put everything right, and even though she would remain without Thorin, she knew he would be living the life he should have been.

Fili grew shocked by her words. His eyes became saddened. "You really have no idea how our love works, do you? Our One is the person we are destined to be with. _Destined_! You are Thorin's One. No one else would ever take that place in his life. Even if you change all of this and Thorin lives alongside his father and grandfather once more, he will never find his One. Because that is you. Leah, just think about what you are considering doing here. I have never seen Thorin so overjoyed in the presence of anyone else. He seemed empty before and ruling Erebor was all he had to live for."

Dain and Thorin's argument seemed to have died down in volume, but they were still stood near the doors, their postures showing that they were frustrated, argumentative and defensive.

Kili approached Fili and Leah, having heard some of the conversation from a few feet away. "The past is the past, Leah. Fili is right. You will keep the line of Durin strong. We both admire you so much for what you've done for us and we thank you. But if you did this, who knows what the consequences would be."


	12. For Thorin

**For Thorin**

Leah, Fili and Kili remained at the end of the large room, huddled together as Thorin and Dain continued to debate the future of Erebor and its ruler. Their voices were firm and sometimes Dain would resort to a shout to try and get his point across which just made Thorin grit his teeth in anger and spit out his words.

"I will never bow to her as Queen of Erebor!" Dain insisted, his voice shooting through the air.

Leah looked up, her face contorting into an expression of disgust and frustration. Without thinking, she stood up proudly and walked to Dain, looking down into his eyes as she was a few inches taller. "I don't care if you never bow to me. In fact, I don't want you to bow to me. I care about _him_!" Then her eyes shifted towards Thorin. "I don't _want_ to be Queen, Dain. But I'm doing this for Thorin, no one else." Her voice was unshakable and tinged with hatred towards him.

Thorin crossed his arms and couldn't hold back the smile which was forming on his face. He felt so much pride in that moment. She was standing up for him in such a way that he'd only ever encountered with fellow dwarves in his Company. They all respected and admired him as their leader. But Leah was putting his need and responsibility before herself.

"You've got no right to stand between him and the throne," Leah continued. "I may not have been born in this world, but I think I know how royalty works. I don't expect anything from you for me, but I do for Thorin. You owe him your respect."

Dain was shocked by Leah's sudden outburst and was stunned to silence for a few seconds as she stopped talking. He looked at Leah and then shifted his gaze to Thorin and then back to her. "You're right," he began. His voice was now quieter and less forceful than in previous conversation. "Thorin has every right to take the throne. And just as long as you remember that I'm doing this in honour of our people, not you."

"I never asked you to do it for me. I'm standing here for Thorin, not myself," Leah replied. "Just _remember_ _that_." Sarcasm dripped from her tone.

Dain looked at Thorin. "I think we have more to discuss - minor details. I'll send some food for you all and organise quarters. But I'd rather it just be us next time, Thorin."

"No," Thorin said sternly. "Everything discussed about this kingdom will be before both Leah and myself. Fili and Kili will also be welcome should they choose to come. They are my heirs afterall."

Dain sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Have it your way!" Then he thundered out of the room, shouting at a guard for food and quarters for the four guests.

Thorin looked at Leah and smiled at her warmly. "Thank you," he said softly. Then he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I meant every word," Leah replied. "I'm here for you, no one else."

Fili soon pitched in as he walked over to his uncle and Leah. "And us. You can't forget about us, can you?"

Leah laughed. "No, I couldn't. Of course I'm here for you, too. Are the others going to come back? Surely they'd want to see your coronation."

"I'm sure Gandalf will have sent word by now," Thorin chuckled. "But I will certainly send word to the rest of our Company."

xxx

The four of them were later guided to quarters. All four rooms were together, side by side down the right hand side of the hall.

Leah looked at Thorin and smiled. "Doesn't look like they want us carrying on from last night," she laughed.

Thorin lowered his voice and moved closer to Leah, watching as she came closer still, wanting to be as near to him as possible. "What happened last night, my love, should not have happened in tradition. You are to be the Queen and that means we must wait until our wedding night."

"No...I was looking forward to being alone with you," Leah teased.

By now, Fili and Kili had disappeared into their rooms, leaving their uncle and Leah alone in the corridor.

"Just because they have given us separate rooms does not mean that we have to sleep separately now, does it?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leah took Thorin's hand and walked backwards, guiding him inside the room that was to be hers. "How long have you got until Dain wants to see us again? Well, he wants to see you, not me."

They both walked into the room together, shutting the door behind them and taking a quick glance around at the tapestries hanging from the wall, depicting battles and the lineage of the dwarves. In the centre of the room was a huge bed, stacked with furs and pillows. There was also a table next to the bed which had upon it two glasses and a pitcher.

"Thank you for your words earlier," Thorin said. "You have the most honest and loyal heart I could ever have wished for."

"I had to tell him the way it is, Thorin. I don't particularly want to rule this place, but I'm doing it for you. I'm happy not attending gatherings and just spending my life anonymous. But I know that's not how I'm supposed to act. You need me to help you, and I'm prepared to learn for you. Dain probably won't be the only one who will hate me."

"Do not think about what others think. I am going to be the King once Dain's title had been denounced, and it will be my right alone to choose my Queen. No one else should have any right to question me."

Thorin left Leah to sleep a short time later, after receiving word from a guard that the meeting with Dain would be after dinner, and tapped on Fili's room next door. The door opened and Fili let his uncle in.

"Dain wishes to call a meeting this evening once we've eaten. There is no law that will allow him to stay on the throne, Fili, but I fear he will try and find a way."

"He can try and find a way, but there is none. And if the rest of the Company hear that we're all alive and Gandalf returns, he has no way of ever keeping the throne," Fili argued. "The throne has to go to the closest living relative of King Thror, which is you. The fact that you died and then returned should not even be questioned; you're alive and that's all that matters."

"No doubt when I'm crowned that Dain and those who followed him will return to the Iron Hills. They will have no reason to stay."

Leah lay awake in bed, trying her hardest to fall asleep. She felt physically drained, but her mind would not shut off. This whole predicament was becoming too strange for her now, but she'd promised to endure it all for Thorin. Everything she was doing was for him. What else would she have to sacrifice? She'd already sacrificed her home, her family, security and comfort. Being a queen? That was something she would never have dreamed of asking for. Leah would have been happy just living with Thorin somewhere quiet with no notoriety. However, that was obviously not how things were meant to pan out. Thorin was going to be re-crowned as the King of Erebor, and he had every right to be. Who was she to deny that? Dain's previous attitude had pushed her over the edge. He assumed she wanted the title, the prestige and the luxury. Well, she didn't. In fact, she was tempted to tell Thorin she'd take the title alone but didn't wish to have any of the responsibilities that came with it.

She sat up in the bed and poured herself some water from the bedside table, allowing it to refresh her, but cause her throat to ache at the same time. It made her think of Azog and those lifeless pale eyes. And then her thoughts drifted to Rachel, who'd no doubt be worrying about her younger sister. If Middle-earth's time stream ran parallel alongside her own world's, that meant it'd be approaching midday back home. The flat had been left ransacked and full of blood with three dead bodies in the living room. If only there was a way to tell Rachel she was okay...Possibly even bring Rachel back with her.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out, her voice still raspy, but just loud enough for the person to hear.

It was Kili. He smiled as he let himself in and walked towards her. "I was thinking about Tauriel," he said. His eyes were bright with hope. "Maybe we could go and find her."

Leah pulled the bed sheet aside and let her feet fall to the floor. "How long do you think it'll take for Thorin to be crowned now that he's back?"

"I'm assuming that after the meeting today with Dain that preparations will begin immediately. It may take a few weeks to get everything in place."

"Dain was crowned quickly then," Leah mused.

"He probably pushed for his coronation to happen quickly because of the state that Erebor was in at the time. A lot of the halls need repairs and re-builds. But Thorin would probably be crowned within a month. We could be back in that time, if that's why you ask."

"There are a few things I want to do before Thorin's coronation. One of them I want to do without him knowing." Leah looked down as if ashamed.

"You can't be serious about going back in time and killing Smaug? I should not have mentioned it, Leah, and I'm sorry that I did. I put the idea forward when you realised you could do it. But if you change the past it will mean that Thorin never meets you and I don't meet Tauriel. Please, do not consider it."

"It actually wasn't that, Kili. I want to kill Azog," she said, looking at him. Her lips were pursed together and her eyes were widened. "It's through me that he's alive again and I want to get out there and kill him."

"You cannot go alone. Fili and I will come with you!"

"And how will that look to Thorin? He'd have a fit if he knew I was going to kill Azog. And he's going to ask questions if he knows I'm running off with you and Fili for no reason. I have to leave on my own and tell him I'm going home."

"Leah, you cannot be serious!" Kili cried out. "He'll kill you."

"And what other option do I have?" Leah hissed. "This whole fuck up is through me and letting my damn emotions get the better of me." Tears welled in her eyes and she looked up at the ceiling, trying to push them away. "It's through loving Thorin that I did this. I brought back the very thing that wanted to kill him and wipe out your family. And if he remains alive, then what if I have children with Thorin? They will be your family, too. And do you really think I want to put my children at risk as well? It's bad enough being him, you and Fili. But not my children, too."

"You're brave, Leah. And you're loyal, so amazingly loyal, but you can't put your life at risk. You're too important without realising it."

"No, I'm not!" Leah growled, jumping to her feet. "I don't want to be important. I don't want to rule over dwarves..." By now she was livid, her face bright red in her frustration and anger. "I don't want any of this, Kili. None of it. I just want to be with Thorin with none of this added shit on my plate."

Kili brushed his hand down Leah's arm consolingly. "You carry so much guilt when you needn't. You have done far more in our favour than against it."

"I'm going one way or the other. I'll track the bastard down myself."

Leah turned away from Kili and folded her arms. "If you were protecting Tauriel, I'm sure you'd do it, too."

"You know I would, Leah. And I understand completely why you want to do it. But you need someone to go with you. Once the meeting has been done, then I will come with you."

"Don't tell Fili. If both of you are gone then it'll be noticed straight away," Leah requested.

"I know Fili and he would kill me once I returned. He'd want to be beside us."

"Once the meeting is done, then we all meet together in one of the rooms. I'll transport us all out."

xxx

Before the meeting that evening, Leah ate some of the food which was brought specially to her room. Thorin was sat in the seat next to the table as Leah was lay out across the bed. He watched her from over the rim of his cup as he sipped some ale which had been brought. She'd been quiet since his return about half an hour ago and he began wondering what was possibly on her mind. "Something is bothering you," he said, moving across to her. He rested himself on the bed beside her and placed his hand on her cheek. Leah's hand drifted up his, their fingers lacing together. "I want you to be happy, my love."

Leah picked up his other hand, studying how large it was against hers. "I'm sorry if I seem as though I don't appreciate any of this, Thorin. It's just overwhelming for me."

"I understand that it's a lot for you to get used to. You do not need to keep fighting on my behalf. It should be me protecting you. You said that night by the fire that having someone look after you comes in handy. Well, let me look after you."

"You've gotten used to leading people and looking after others. Someone should be ready to fight for you for once, " Leah said softly, her head moving closer to his. She kissed his cheek, and then moved down gradually, kissing his lips, beard and onto his neck. Thorin remained still, closing his eyes and allowing her to have her way for now. The lust was rising in him again; the desire was pushing him to just rip her clothes off and take her there and then, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to let it build to the point of being so uncontrollable that the pleasure released was searing hot, like electricity.

Leah began to open his tunic, her small hands drifting across his bare skin, gently brushing through his thin chest hair. Thorin rested back amongst the pillows and furs, basking in the wonderful sensations she was unleashing within him. He didn't have the self control to tell her to stop and wait for their wedding night. Now that he'd had a taste of Leah, he wanted so much more.

Thorin watched as she lifted her shirt above her head and threw it to the floor, leaving her bra-clad breasts ready to be explored. "Touch me, Thorin," she begged. That was it! He sat up, his arms winding around her and pulled her into a hot, fiery kiss. As they kissed, their tongues fighting hard, Thorin's hands began undoing the clasp on Leah's bra, which was then discarded quickly on the floor. Now that her breasts were bare to the air, Thorin pushed Leah gently down to the bed and took a nipple in his mouth. Leah groaned loudly and tangled her hands in his long hair. As Thorin's tongue inspected Leah's breasts, his hand drifted downwards, pushing into her trousers and his forefinger delved into her and set up a steady pace. Leah clutched onto Thorin's broad shoulders, feeling the brutal waves of decadent pleasure fall.

Leah became so impatient at this point, hanging onto the precipice, ready to fall off the edge. But she wanted to be joined with Thorin. She dragged at his breeches, pulling them down. And then Thorin pulled her trousers off, tossing them across the room. And then in one movement, with pent up and intense frustration, Thorin pushed himself into Leah. He growled loudly upon the impact, burying himself completely to the hilt and then began to move.

As they pounded back and forth, Leah dragged her fingers down his back, spurring him on to move quicker. Her orgasm was so close now, just out of reach. Until Thorin hit that spot one last time, releasing her climax. Leah pulled him close and kissed him, groaning into the kiss.

The sensation of Leah climaxing around him and her muscles contracting, sent Thorin over the edge. Locked in the kiss still, Thorin growled again loudly and then pressed his forehead to hers whilst he rode out his climax.

Breathing hard, they both dropped down into the furs.

"We really should begin getting ready for the meeting," Thorin chuckled.


	13. Prophecy

**Prophecy**

The meeting began at sundown. Thorin, Leah, Fili and Kili, all trailed after Dain and two other dwarves into the hall where they'd originally met earlier to discuss the issue of the throne. Suddenly a loud and very familiar voice echoed through the halls.

Thorin smiled as he recognised the voice and turned around. Gandalf came dashing towards him with a guard running on behind. "My Lord, he barged in..." the dwarf guard said, out of breath.

Dain turned to see what was happening and raised an eyebrow at Gandalf. "Always just on time, eh? Let him through." Just behind Gandalf was Bilbo, trailing behind slowly and not wanting to gain too much attention from the dwarves, who he knew could be extremely volatile when provoked.

"Gandalf, Bilbo," Thorin cried out, embracing each of them one by one. "You are both more than welcome to come. Have you sent word to the rest of the Company?"

"Yes, and they should all be here within the week. Your sister will also have been told of the news and be on her way with the others," Gandalf explained.

Dain shook his head and walked into the hall, turning his back on the rest of the group. "We may as well get started. I don't want to be stuck in here all night," he snapped.

Everyone seated themselves at the large table. Leah began to feel her nerves get the better of her; her hands began to shake beneath the table, and not just because of the present company, but what she was about to do. Thorin was beside her and his gaze shifted to her a couple of times as he noticed that she seemed to become a little fidgety. Then her leg began to shake, something he'd never seen before. He reached out and placed his hand on her leg gently and then looked at her with concern on his face.

Leah knew his expression immediately. They didn't have to say words now to understand what each other meant. He'd seen the change in her behaviour and wanted to see if she was alright. She merely smiled back weakly in response and then looked away towards Kili who was sat the other side of her.

Gandalf, who was directly opposite Leah was watching in suspicion. He'd always been able to read people's intentions quite well, and whilst he knew that Leah was completely loyal to Thorin, there was something else that he couldn't quite understand. The nervousness, in Gandalf's logic and mind, meant that she was plotting something, and it was going to be behind Thorin's back. It could only be something that she felt would benefit him as Gandalf believed that Leah would never intend to harm Thorin or bring disrespect to his name. In fact, she'd rather bring them upon herself to save him from it.

Dain got to his feet, being at the head of the table and addressed everyone. "You know why we're all here. Hopefully this meeting doesn't have to go on too long. I don't want to miss any of me beauty sleep. As you are no doubt aware, Thorin is alive and well. Still not completely sure how he managed all this, but it's his right to take back the throne. However, I do have on issue which is something we need to talk about."

Gandalf immediately raised an eyebrow. "Now, Dain, you have no reason to stop Thorin taking back the throne of Erebor. He has every right to..."

"I'm well aware of the laws of dwarf kingdoms, Gandalf!" Dain half shouted. "But I do not trust the woman he's brought with him, and no doubt intends to wed. She's not one of us."

Leah sighed. "I knew this was going to happen..."

"Who I choose to marry, Dain, should be no concern of yours!" Thorin growled back. "Whether she is a dwarf or not should not even be considered."

"I will not see a half dwarf, half whatever the hell she is sitting on the throne of our kingdom, Thorin. See sense! If she were of no connection to you, you would be speaking these same words." Dain's voice was getting higher by now and his eyes kept searing into Leah.

By now Gandalf had shot to his feet. "Leah's race are closest to those of Men."

"Then I'm definitely not going to be sitting here allowing her to weaken the bloodline!" Dain hissed.

"Alright, then!" Leah began. By now her voice had hit full volume in her hatred towards Dain. "Fili is Thorin's closest relative and heir. He can take the throne. I don't want my children caught up in this shit!" She got to her feet and stared at Dain. "I know you hate me, and you know what? The feeling is mutual, Dain. I don't want to be the Queen or have my children dragged through this. Fili can take the throne, so you can keep your bloodline so fucking pure! There's my contribution to this. I'm not sitting here any more listening to you talk about me like I'm no more than a piece of crap on the bottom of your boot!" With those words, she shoved the chair behind her, it's legs squeaking across the stone floor and stormed out of the door.

Thorin's piercing stare remained locked on his cousin. "When I've taken the throne, Dain, you disrespect her one more time, and I'll make sure you never set foot in this kingdom again."

Dain rolled his eyes. "Is she really worth all of this, Thorin?"

"Do you really think he needs to answer that question?" Gandalf asked.

Fili got up from his seat quickly and followed Leah, calling behind her as she stormed away towards their rooms. She slowed her pace down and turned to look at Fili who had become so much like a brother to her. "I don't think I can take much more of this," she said, her face crumpled in defeat. "I'm trying so hard to be strong for him. God knows I am. I love Thorin more than anything, but I can't keep sitting here enduring everything for him until it breaks me completely. I knew this would come. Dain won't let me stand beside Thorin as Queen, and more than that, he certainly won't allow our children to follow on from Thorin. As his children, it would be their right to be rulers. But it's because of me they wouldn't be able to."

"Leah, when Thorin takes the throne, do you really think he'd stop his own children becoming his heirs? Even if they are not full blood dwarves, they would still be of his bloodline," Fili replied.

"Wouldn't it bother you? They'd then take the throne from you," Leah asked.

"Of course not," Fili replied, smiling. "I would love to see him be a father one day. And, Kili told me what you are planning." The smile by now had drained from his face. "You know full well that neither Kili or myself would watch you go alone. But I wish you could re-consider this. You are so ready to fight for Thorin, but what about what you want? In your fight to see him take the throne and be avenged for his grandfather's death, you're so ready to sacrifice yourself. Why are you so willing to give him up?"

"Because I know that he'd be so much better off without me, Fili. I can put everything back to the way it should have been, and by me staying, I'm stopping his children becoming heirs. His role of King is more important than me." Leah hung her head at that.

Fili scoffed. "You only have to see the way he looks at you. Without his One, he'd be incomplete. You say you love him as much as you do, but could you really do that to him? You bring far more happiness into his life and more purpose than the throne ever could."

"I've never heard him speak truer words," Thorin's voice came. He'd been standing behind them for the last minute or so, in complete silence. Neither Fili or Leah had heard him exit the meeting and come into the corridor.

Thorin approached Leah and nodded his head to Fili as he he watched his nephew disappear back into the main meeting room. "I will not make you stay if it's not what you want," Thorin said, and as he spoke the words, he swallowed hard. Leah noticed the pain in his eyes at those words. "I will release you from the vow if it is what you want..." Tears began to well in his eyes.

"It's not what I want, Thorin. I just want to see you as the person you should be and not held back because of me."

"You are not holding me back, my love," Thorin whispered. He put his hands to her face, cupping her reddened cheeks. "I told you when we met again that I would gladly forfeit the throne if you were not beside me, and that still stands. And I know the idea of going back to change what happened is still in your mind. I am well aware of how you think." Leah chuckled at that. "I just feel as if you are trying to keep us apart."

"I'm not trying to keep us apart, but I'm just admitting to what has to be done. You deserve to have a woman who can give you heirs, and it's obvious that it's not going to be me."

"I already have an heir, and what did Gandalf say? He spoke of a prophecy regarding us. Have faith in that. Whatever is meant to happen, will happen."

Leah put her head to Thorin's chest and sighed, closing her eyes. "I could just go to sleep on you again. Maybe we'd wake up away from all of this, in a different place where things are more simple."

Thorin put his hand against her head and then kissed her brow. "I wish you'd leave things alone. What's been done has been done. It does not need to be changed."

They both entered the hall again a few minutes later. Dain had his arms crossed over his chest, showing that he was still in a very defensive and argumentative attitude. "Thank you for finally joining us again. If you decide to run out again, then Thorin can shove this meeting up..."

"Thank you, Dain!" Gandalf called out. "You could at least try and show the smallest amount of understanding and sympathy."

"Why?" Dain shouted. "She comes here, disrespecting me."

"She only fought back after you disrespected her first!" Thorin shot back. "What else do you expect to discuss here? Or is this just going to be an evening of finding more ways to unleash my wrath."

Dain chuckled, enjoying watching Thorin become so easily infuriated and all though this human woman. She truly seemed to have him completely wrapped around her little finger. In Dain's mind, Thorin had become brainwashed through his feelings for this woman, and was ready to overlook his responsibility of producing a full blood dwarf heir.

"What is even the point of calling us all here?" Kili asked, raising an eyebrow. "You said that you would let Thorin take the throne. What else is there to discuss?"

"Just how much he hates me and doesn't want a half dwarf sitting on the throne because it's watering down his precious bloodline," Leah sneered across the table. Her green eyes bore into him. "So he's going to do everything he can to wear me down so I run away."

Dain laughed. "It's already started working. It didn't take long for you to run out of that door like the little girl you are."

"I just wanted you to think you'd got to me..." Then she mumbled profanity under her breath.

Gandalf stood again, sighing and closing his eyes. "I did not come here to listen to you both act like petulant children. Dain, you have no argument here to keep the throne from Thorin. As for their children, that will be for the decision of the councils."

"And do you really think the council will allow this, Gandalf?" Dain asked.

"I am willing to wait until the time arises. We are discussing heirs that have not even yet been conceived," Thorin said, leaning forward. "Leah and myself have not wed yet.""Thorin is right. I don't believe there is anything else we need to discuss here," Fili pitched in. "The throne will go back to him and one way or the other, an heir will come from the line of Durin. Whether his and Leah's child or myself."

Dain ended the meeting in exasperation, knowing that Thorin's will was like that of iron. There was no way he was going to see sense here. His vision had become completely blinded by Leah. As he left the room with his guards by his side, he leaned over to the one on his left. "Keep an eye on her. I want her gone from the kingdom, one way or the other."

Thorin, Leah, Fili, Kili, Gandalf and Bilbo all stayed behind in the meeting hall where they'd all sat before Dain and his guards. Thorin explained the complete set of events to Gandalf, from when Leah had attacked Azog up until their meeting again in Erebor. "So, she has the ability to travel through time also?" Gandalf asked. "My dear, you have serious gifting. But it beyond my level of comprehension as to where this came from. But I have to warn you; do not use this gifting impulsively. Who knows what consequences could be brought about through this."

Thorin looked towards Leah, and instantly she knew what he was saying. _I told you so._

Gandalf stepped towards Leah, looking into her eyes and studying her closely. Her demeanour and behaviour were all falling into place. She was planning on going back in time to change everything, even if it meant she never see Thorin again. "May I speak with Leah alone?" Gandalf requested. He never broke eye contact with her and remained in front of her as the rest of the group filed out of the room.

Leah was growing nervous now. She looked down, finding it hard to remain such intense eye contact with the wizard. "You know what I was planning, don't you?" she asked.

"I have my suspicions, yes," Gandalf snapped.

Leah was surprised at his sudden attitude change towards her. "How could you consider this? The prophecy of you and Thorin is something which should not be altered. And it's as though you are doing everything in your power to go against that!" By now Gandalf was becoming incredibly angry with her. "Your stupidity will be the undoing of a great kingdom. You do not realise how important you are. Your name will live on through history. And your children. Both of them."

Leah looked at Gandalf with hope in her eyes. "Both?"

Gandalf sat down at the table. "In your world, I found old texts which talked about your rule with Thorin. You have a son and daughter, twins. I should not speak on your future, but if this is the only way to make you see that what you are doing will impact upon this kingdom more than you realise, then I will continue on as much as I need to."

"Fili spoke about me being Thorin's One," Leah said softly.

"And that is true. Aule created dwarves, and even pre-destined their life partners. Aule may not have created you but he has made sure that you and Thorin remain together. Leah, you must see this. Your stubbornness can match that of any dwarf, but your impulsiveness is something which you must keep in check. And, as for Azog, he will be seen to in time. You need not worry there."

"How did you know?"

"I know many things, Leah. Do not concern yourself with the manner of this revelation, but know that I'm aware of it. Now, leave it alone."


	14. Trust

**Trust**

Leah and Thorin stood together on the rampart which overlooked the entrance to Erebor. The others had retired to their rooms. However, Leah knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not after what she'd been told by Gandalf. After her talk with Gandalf, she'd seen Fili hovering, ready for them to head off and find Azog, but Thorin asked her to join him alone for a while. Immediately she had sensed that something serious was on his mind; the set of his face was enough to let her know. But still, even as she knew something was about to be discussed, which would result in a possible debate, she felt the butterflies hit her stomach. Just being alone with him, wherever it was and no matter the circumstance, still held power over Leah.

Thorin placed his hands on the wall, feeling the cold night air brush through his hair and chill his cheeks. "I know what Gandalf spoke to you about," he said, looking down. "You still have these ridiculous ideas in your head about changing the past and finding Azog."

"I never...said anything about A...Azog," Leah stuttered. How on earth had he managed to stumble upon the information regarding her finding Azog? She trusted Fili and Kili implicitly that they would not break her trust and tell Thorin.

"You don't have to say anything for me to know what is going through your mind," Thorin snapped, his head turning quickly so his stare burned into her. "You're planning on finding Azog with Fili and Kili."

"How did you know?"

"It does not matter how I know!" Thorin shouted. Leah stepped back as she saw him grow absolutely livid. She knew he would never hurt her physically, but the sudden change in his demeanour still scared her. "You _swore_ to me, Leah, that you would leave it all alone. Why will you not listen to me? Why will you not see any sense beyond what you _think_ is the right course of action? You tell me you love me, but if you truly felt anything at all for me, you would listen...and especially to Gandalf! You may think me stupid, Leah, but I know your behaviour all too well, and Gandalf would not speak to you alone unless it was something greatly troubling."

"How can you even say that I feel nothing for you?" Leah cried out. "I've given up _everything_ I know for _you_ , Thorin!"

"But you were soon ready to throw it all away because you feel I deserve to be a king who is alone with nothing..." He stopped, unable to continue on. Thorin turned his back on her. "I don't know if I can trust you."

Leah was stunned by his words. But ultimately she knew that anyone in this position would lose their trust in her. She'd gone behind his back, ready to give up their relationship for the sake of wanting to do the right thing in her own mind. "Maybe I did want to go and find Azog, but after what Gandalf told me, going back in time went right out of my mind."

Thorin never turned back around. "What did he tell you?" His voice had finally returned to its normal volume.

Leah approached Thorin and looked into his eyes and put her hand on his arm. "We have a son and daughter. He shouldn't have told me, but did it because he knew it'd stop me wanting to go back and change things."

Hope sprung back into Thorin's eyes as he heard those words of his future. He turned to look at her and now his face had changed; his eyes had grown soft again, full of the kindness and sensitivity he'd always shown towards her. "And can't you see now, my love, the line of Durin will continue? If I were to become King after you changing the past, I would never meet you and have our children. I do not want to mistrust you. And if you are adamant in finding Azog, I will go with you. If this is the only way that both our minds will be at ease and you will not even consider going alone, then I will do it."

"If he remains alive, he'd come after you, Fili, Kili and even the children whenever we have them. I can't stay here and bring children into this world knowing that that bastard is out there. And I love you too much to lose you again."

Thorin smiled weakly at her. "If you do not want to lose me, then do not consider the past again. As for Azog, we will find him _together._ " He moved his head closer to hers, his eyes carefully studying her face and then they came to rest back toward her emerald gaze. "I need to trust you, Leah. That is above everything. You will be my right hand to rule this kingdom and I cannot do that knowing that this still lies between us. I need to know that our hearts and intentions are completely bound as one and nothing will ever remain unsaid."

Leah looked directly into Thorin's eyes and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I swear to you right now, on everything I hold dear, I won't attempt to change the past. I'll be with you for the rest of our lives, and I'll be nothing but open and honest with you."

Thorin smiled and rushed into a kiss, sealing her promise. Leah was caught off guard for a second, but felt herself melting beneath his strong arms which had locked tightly at her waist. Slowly, Thorin pulled himself away, gathering some self control. He knew that his passion for Leah was always on the edge and fit to burst, and if it remained out of control he'd take her right there and then on the rampart, in the cool night air, for everyone to see. "We will find Azog. I do not want to even consider putting our people at risk, especially you."

xxx

Back inside the warmth, Leah sat on the bed in her room. Thorin was beside her with Gandalf, Bilbo, Fili and Kili all stood around in a semi circle. "You cannot be serious about finding Azog!" Gandalf hissed. "And to think that you two were actually going to go along with this?" He turned and stared at Fili and Kili. "She does not know how to fight!"

Thorin uncrossed his arms and stood up in front of Gandalf, looking up into the wizard's wise and tired eyes. "I will be with her. If I do not go, I know that she will find another way, and I cannot risk her safety."

"But surely he has re-grouped. Not all the orcs were slain; a lot of them disappeared like the cowards they are. He will amass a new army. Are you prepared to take that on?" Gandalf asked.

"I am ready to find him and take him down before he gains too many followers and comes into our kingdom," Thorin replied sharply. "He gathered an army of thousands when my grandfather was slain, and I cannot see that come upon Erebor. I will protect this kingdom and those I love until my dying breath,"

"You have got so much to answer for," Gandalf growled at Leah. "Thorin is taking you with him because you can't stay in one place and keep out of this."

Thorin couldn't help but smirk. "I agree that she indeed is stubborn and to the extent which could match any dwarf. But if she is with me then I know she is safe and not considering alternative means of finding the filth."

Gandalf rolled his eyes and sighed. "She really does not understand how important she is, but is so ready to put herself on the front line of danger just to prove a point."

"I'm doing it because I want to see everyone safe. Thorin, Fili and Kili are my family now and I know Azog wants to destroy their bloodline, which also means our children. He has to die, Gandalf. One way or the other, he has to. I'm not prepared to wait any longer for him to gain strength and come after us."

"Why can't you just stay behind?" Gandalf asked.

"Because I want to be with my family," Leah replied. "And I don't trust staying here with Dain."

An hour later and Leah began preparing to leave Erebor temporarily. Thorin had left to discuss the plan with Dain and that he would return as quickly as he could. It had been agreed that they would leave at dawn after much needed rest. However, Leah very much doubted she'd sleep that night.

Fili stayed alongside Leah and looked at her questioningly. "Did you really mean that when you said we are your family?"

"Of course I did," Leah replied, checking through the clothing that had been given to her by one of the servants. Her hand fell onto a leather jacket, very similar to Thorin's, with fur around the neck. "I might have this one. We need to meet in the armoury shortly, don't we?"

Fili reached out and stopped Leah picking up the jacket. "You have no idea how lucky we are to have you here, Leah," Fili began. She finally stopped messing with the clothing absently, and looked at Fili. "People find it hard to trust us and only consider us greedy. But you have never judged us, and only seen the good in dwarves."

"Maybe apart from Dain," Leah laughed. "I don't see a lot of good in him. But seriously, I know that everyone has their flaws, including me. I'm too questioning sometimes, naïve at times and ready to ignore other people if I need to do something I feel is right. I've never considered any of you greedy."

"Not even Thorin when he had the sickness?"

"No. I knew he was sick," Leah replied. She suddenly grew saddened at the thought of Thorin at his weakest. "It wasn't him."

"Are you sure you won't miss your home?" Fili asked in interest.

Suddenly there was a tap at the door. "Come in!" Leah called, never answering Fili's question.

Bilbo walked in slowly, looking out of place and slightly confused, as he always did. "I want to come with you, too." He looked up to Fili and Leah in turn, then looked down at his feet, tapping one of them on the tiles. "As long as I know Azog is out there, I want to help you find him."

Leah smiled and then looked at Fili. "I just wish the others were coming as well. It'd be great to have all of us back together. Maybe I could try and find them and bring them here. See if I can stretch that far."

"But did you not say that you found it difficult going to people and bringing them back?" Fili asked. "And I thought you had to travel using your memories?"

"True, but there's nothing stopping me trying, is there? I'm sure they'll all be together, or at least close by to one another."

The door opened again and Thorin stepped back in with Kili and Gandalf filing in after him. "We must get down to the armoury," Thorin said sternly. His face was straight, yet held a very slight trace of annoyance in it. What had Dain said to him?

"Thorin, what's the matter?" Leah asked. She could sense the frustration in not only his face but posture and behaviour.

"Just the nuisance of my cousin," Thorin replied sharply.

Leah shifted from Fili's side over to Thorin and placed her hand on his arm. "What did he say to you?" she asked, concern swimming in her eyes.

"He does not agree that we should leave, and should wait for Azog to come here. Dain has always had a hunger for war and does not consider the consequences of it. He is quite happy enough to sit back and wait so he can charge into battle with an army of dwarves."

"I don't give a shit what Dain thinks," Leah spat. "You're King now, Thorin, and _you_ have the say and authority."

"I am not officially King yet," Thorin sighed. "And that is the issue. Dain still has authority over who enters and leaves Erebor, and their intentions."

"I do not understand why he is being so unreasonable," Kili said. "He watched Azog slay many of our people and he's ready to wait for that to happen again?"

Leah then pitched in. "And this is why I need to go. I can leave this place, and take you with me, without being seen."

"Then I propose that we have a night's rest and still leave at dawn, but we leave in silence and with no attention drawn to ourselves," Thorin said. "I shall go to the armoury before dawn and gather weapons. We will meet there and Leah can transport us out."

A short while later and Leah undressed herself down into a long nightdress which had been brought to her by a servant, the same red haired dwarf woman who had smiled at her and shown nothing but kindness. She had brought different clothes to Leah, of all different styles so she could choose which pieces would be the best for her.

Leah sat down on the chair next to her bed and closed her eyes, feeling the swarm of newfound memories begin to churn in her head, the memories that had lain dormant in her mind for about a month. She remembered the times she would watch Thorin from across the camp and felt the pleasurable pool of moisture between her thighs when she thought of intimacy with him. She remembered the times she would laugh with Bofur and Dwalin, and then try her best to join in with one of their merry songs. She remembered the nights she would go to sleep, under the stars, and wonder what her sister was doing back home. But the heart wrenching memories still remained some of the strongest, the ones that would not let go.

 _She raced behind Bilbo, needing to see Thorin. She'd done as he insisted and stayed as much out of harm's way as possible, despite the war raging around her. Then she saw him, lying on the ice with Bilbo next to him. Instantly, she felt her breath become so tight. And she ran, not caring if she slipped on the ice or fell through it. Leah cried out his name as she dropped down beside him. There was no way she could hide her feelings for him now. Over the time she'd journeyed alongside him, she'd remained as closed as possible to her feelings, not wanting anyone to sense her love for Thorin Oakenshield. Because, why would he love her?_

 _As she looked into his eyes, she saw the contentment linger there. His hand reached up and she took it in hers, holding it tightly. And then, not even caring any more and acting on pure instinct, she kissed him. Beneath the metallic taste of blood on her lips, she felt him respond, and his hand tightened in hers. Just as she moved her lips away and he took his last breath, Thorin whispered something._

For the first time since truly re-gaining that memory in its purest form, she realised what he had said:

" _My love."_


	15. Always Together

**Chapter Fifteen: Always Together**

Leah knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep much, not with all the upcoming activities on her mind. And all the memories she'd lost previously, all seemed to want to come to life inside her head. There were sights, sounds and smells all wanting to be free. She sat on the edge of the four poster bed, studying the ornately decorated, yet still simple, bed chamber. And then as she took a glance down at the furs which covered the bed, a shiver raced through her whilst she remembered her loving making with Thorin. He was so gentle, yet dominant and strong in his actions. In the years she'd been sexually active, Leah could honestly say that she'd never had sex like that which she had with Thorin. Every movement was heartfelt and all he wanted was for her to experience the best pleasure he could possibly give.

Her mind then fell upon the prophecy which Gandalf had spoken about their children. They would have a son and daughter, who would go on to be rulers. More than likely, Leah thought, it would be the son who would rule. Did that mean she would die happy and be laid to rest alongside Thorin?

As the questions and thoughts of the future spun around her head, Leah began to feel slightly dizzy and the bright white light flashed before her eyes as it did when she 'travelled'. It was blinding and so warm against her face that she shielded her eyes with her arm. When the light had disappeared and the dizziness had shifted, Leah finally opened her eyes.

She was stood in a dark room where the only source of light was a fire burning in the corner. Thorin's deep voice hit her ears; he was singing. It was a light hearted song, telling of the times of being a young dwarf boy, and learning of all the different precious gems and metals beneath the earth. Leah smiled, falling in love with his singing voice, just as she'd fallen for everything else about him. She'd only ever heard him sing on one other occasion and that was when he was bathing alone in the river. That song had been during a time when his heart was heavy, heavy for the long journey before him to re-claim Erebor and his love for Leah, which back then he doubted highly was requited.

Thorin stopped singing suddenly. Leah tensed and backed away, not wanting to interfere with any timeline she'd been sent to. "I was wondering when you would come," Thorin said through the darkness, and gradually his form appeared.

Leah looked upon the regal form of her future husband. He had a few more silver strands running through his wavy locks she noticed, and his beard was slightly longer. But then as his form shifted from behind the seat he'd been sat in, she saw the most beautiful sight. There, cradled in his strong arms, were two wrapped bundles.

"I knew you were coming; you spoke about it often," Thorin said softly, smiling at Leah. Leah felt tears begin to well in her eyes as she saw Thorin holding the babies so protectively. "They were only delivered but two nights ago." She could see their pink faces peeping out from the soft blankets, and each one had a thick tuft of dark hair.

"Where am I?" Leah asked, referring to the future version of herself.

Thorin sighed. "You had a very difficult labour and are still resting in the healing chambers. I dare not say too much."

"W...what happened?" Leah asked, becoming scared of the answer. "I came from the night we were going to find Azog. When is this?"

Thorin's face became more stern in its expression. "I was warned not to tell you about your future as Gandalf is aware of the consequences of doing so. But I feel you need to know. Your difficult labour was due to our children being half dwarf. Your body found it hard to deliver them naturally as Oin pointed out that your hips were not quite wide enough."

"Are you telling me I had a caesarean?"

"If that means there was intervention and they were cut from you, then yes," Thorin replied, his face seeming to blanch of any colour. "I cannot see you go through that again, my love."

Thorin turned around and disappeared back into the darkness of the room, carrying the newborns with him. He placed them down into their shared crib and then stood back before Leah. "You have endured so much for me over the years," Thorin said sadly.

"Endured?" Leah asked, her brow crumpling.

"Not only the birth of Rachel and Thrain..."

"Rachel and Thrain?" Leah asked, cutting him off. The sound of her children''s names being said caused her to step back, and in that moment she felt tears of joy fall down her cheeks. "Thorin, that is all I need to know. They're healthy...and loved."

Thorin nodded. "Oh, yes, they are most certainly loved. Especially by you. You found out you were expecting them six years after we wed."

The room began to disintegrate and the bright white light flashed again before her, temporarily blinding her. Leah cried out loudly at the dazzling light and as it faded, she blinked hard to try and see what was happening before her.

She was stood on the balcony of one of the many halls inside Erebor. Beneath her hundreds of dwarves were stood with their head bowed as two young dwarves stood before all of them next to what looked like a throne. In fact, Leah instantly recognised it as the throne Thorin had sat upon when he was in the midst of the Dragon Sickness.

To say that Leah was standing up quite high, she could make out the two figures quite clearly. A man and a woman. And as soon as her eyes focussed on them, she knew in her gut who they were. Rachel and Thrain. Her son bore such a striking resemblance to his father; his posture, his hair, and even his voice as he began to speak. He even had the gold crown upon his head that Leah had seen Thorin wear when he re-entered Erebor.

"Today is the day which marks the final rest of our mother, Queen Leah. She will be laid next to our father, King Thorin, and they will take up their place with our forefathers," Thrain announced.

Then Rachel spoke. Her voice was higher in pitch, but still firm and authoritative. Leah could see her long, dark brown locks which fell down past her shoulders in waves, with small braids throughout. She had the regal presence of Thorin, but the gentleness and femininity of Leah. "Our mother came from a distant land, giving up her former life to be beside our father despite so much opposition. But everything they faced, it was always together. There was never a truer and more selfless love than that of our mother and father, and I am so proud that my brother and I are a result of that. They took back Erebor and made sure it re-gained its former glory."

Another dwarf then walked to the front of the hall and stood beside Rachel and Thrain. He had long, greying hair and braids in either side of his moustache. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Leah instantly recognised who he was. "Leah was an incredibly loyal and bold woman who committed her whole life to serving Erebor as its Queen, but also to my uncle and my cousins. I first met her while on a quest with my brother, uncle and a Company of other honourable and brave dwarves, to take back Erebor. As my cousin, Rachel, just said, she was indeed from a far land. But she made a new life here with us all, leaving her family behind to forge a new one with us. It may have been Thorin who was born to lead us, but Leah, through her love for him, adapted to become one of the greatest rulers that this kingdom has ever known. Erebor became her true home and she fought for us, always keeping the needs of all at the centre of everything she did. Even when she lost my uncle four years ago, becoming the Queen Mother, she still remained central to the rule of this kingdom, helping Thrain to take the throne. May she forever rest peacefully alongside King Thorin."

All the dwarves bowed their heads in unison at Fili's words.

Leah was absolutely dumbfounded at what she was seeing before her. Was this _really_ her? Had she really gained all this respect? She felt no sadness inside her, apart from when it was mentioned that Thorin had passed four years previously. The only other emotions she felt were pride for her beautiful children and contentment that she'd actually made a difference somewhere.

Suddenly Leah sensed someone standing beside her and when she turned, she looked into the unmistakable dark eyes of Kili. His hair was completely grey and his beard was long, having fully grown in since she last saw him. "I know you are scared, Leah. I remember those days vividly enough, but you should be proud of what you achieve," Kili told her. "Your rule with Thorin was, of course, not without its challenges. But you raised my cousins well."

"Did I die happy?" Leah asked, beginning to feel some sadness creep into her heart.

"I would say so. You were ready to meet again with Thorin. You lost your spark when he passed."

Leah looked down, knowing that feeling. She'd already experienced life without him once when she went back to her home world and was without her memories. The sensation was as if nothing no longer made sense; there was a numbness which could not be cured. Only Thorin was the cure.

"Take care of them for me, Kili," Leah told him.

"You have been asking me that for years, but they rarely need my help," Kili chuckled.

Leah looked at Kili and smiled, then looked down at the crowds of dwarves, spotting Fili. "I love you and Fili, too. Never forget that," Leah said.

Kili chuckled. "You never allowed us to forget."

White light burned in front of Leah's eyes and she travelled again. She braced herself, feeling the sensation of dizziness return. It lasted approximately fifteen seconds, and then she sensed it was safe to open her eyes. She was standing back in her bed chamber in Erebor, only this time there was a figure sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Are you still adamant in your intentions?" Gandalf asked.

"Azog still needs to die, Gandalf. But I know that time can't be changed. I saw my children, and the way they spoke about me..."

"Now you see. Women are not regarded as high in social standing with the dwarves, but you... Leah, you change history."

"You know the future. Thorin said about me enduring things for him," Leah asked, pushing for further information. "And it wasn't just the birth of Rachel and Thrain. And why do I name my daughter after my sister? Doesn't she come through? I want to go back and fetch her from our world."

"You must stop asking so many questions," Gandalf demanded. "Knowing too much of your future can lead to dire consequences. I fear you may have already tread too far."

Leah sat down on the bed and looked at Gandalf straight in the eyes. "You know more than you're willing to say," she said, sounding so much like Thorin when he'd first met Gandalf again in Leah's home world. "You know why I have this power and won't tell me what's happening."

Gandalf got to his feet. "All I know is that you are destined to rule alongside Thorin."

"Well, why am I seen as so different to all the other dwarf queens who have ruled before me?" Leah asked, growing frustrated. "All the stories I've been told of the dwarves and they're always about the males. No women are mentioned."

"It is just that. You show the dwarves that women can be strong. Dwarf women are becoming scarce and do not make themselves known to the outside world. But you help change that."

Leah smiled. "I basically bring feminism into Middle-earth?"

Gandalf smirked. "That is only part of it. I know you are strong willed and minded, and when I have tried to persuade you to stay here, it is not because I do not believe you could fight. You have supported Thorin's Company to the point of nearly being killed, and proved a vital member yourself. But you do not acknowledge your own importance in this. You have a far bigger part to play than you know."

A knock then came to Leah's door. She called them in, and instantly felt her stomach flutter at the sight of Thorin.

"I shall leave you two alone now," Gandalf said.

Thorin bowed his head in respect to Gandalf as the wizard left the room. He walked over to Leah and stood in front of her. "Are you sure this is what you wish to do? We _will_ find Azog in time," Thorin insisted. But as he looked at Leah, he began to frown, sensing that something else was on her mind. "What is it?"

Leah looked up at him as she still remained seated on the edge of the bed. This man before her truly was her destined partner. The future she'd seen showed her how united they'd always been through their lives, and even when Thorin died, Leah had still kept his legacy alive for the remaining four years of her own life, handing it on to their children. "I saw our future, Thorin," Leah said softly. "I saw our children, and my own funeral. They're beautiful."

Thorin couldn't help but smile upon hearing these words. "They take after the beauty that is within their mother."

"I don't know about that. I thought Thrain looked more like you than me."

"Thrain?" Thorin asked. His voice had gone quiet, almost breaking at the sound of his son's name. Thorin swallowed hard. "Before the quest to claim Erebor back, I...I would never have ever imagined in my wildest dreams that I would be sitting so close to the cusp of being a father and a husband. I gave up all hope that it would come to me."

"Your life can change so drastically within seconds," Leah said. "Just one small thing can send so many events spiralling into motion. But Thrain is one handsome kid." Leah laughed at that, calling him a 'kid'. "And Rachel was everything I always wanted to be. The way she spoke was so confident and forthright. But she actually looked a bit like my sister, too. I named her aptly."

"May I ask something of you?" Thorin asked.

"Of course. Anything," Leah replied.

"I'm well aware of your customs, but also wish to remain true to my own. I have not had time to go and find a stone to be cut..."

Leah smiled broadly, knowing what he was about to ask her. "Yes, I will. You know that I've promised myself to you, Thorin. Nothing could stop me staying with you."

"For now, I wish to offer you this." Thorin held out his ring he normally wore which bore his family crest. He'd put it on a long golden chain for her as no doubt it would be too big for her. Leah lowered her head and let him place the chain around her neck. "I promise that when we return you will be given but the best of any of the jewels beneath this mountain. I will have a ring cut for you. May I braid your hair? As a sign of our courtship and engagement?"

"I'd be honoured," Leah replied with a broad smile.

Thorin sat beside Leah on the bed and slowly took three locks of her hair and began to braid them slowly, entwining them, one over the other into a gradual pattern. Leah felt her scalp tingling with excitement and anticipation. His hands brushed against her face very gently as he moved down her hair. Leah reached up and put her hand against his. "I love you, Thorin."

Thorin smiled and continued with the braid and when finished, he took a small clip out of his pocket which was inscribed with dwarf runes, and made sure it secured her hair in place. He then leaned forward and kissed her. Leah wound her arms around his neck and felt him place his around her waist. They continued kissing for a short while until Thorin stopped and placed his forehead against hers. "I swear to love and protect you with my dying breath," he whispered.


	16. The Future of Erebor

**The Future of Erebor**

It was a few hours before dawn. Leah and Thorin were lying together on her bed, wound in one another's arms. Neither of them had slept due to the prospect of what was about to happen, but also the future that Leah had seen was swirling around both of their minds.

" _You have endured so much for me over the years."_ What on earth did this statement mean? Ultimately, Leah knew that by giving her life to Thorin, it would not be easy. She sensed in her gut that there would still be challenges in their future - a Thorin from six years down the road didn't have to tell her that. A safer option would have been just staying in her home world, but her destiny didn't seem to want her to take the easy path. Safe and easy would have been just settling for a 'nice' man back in her world, getting married and having children with him, whilst working a simple nine until five job in an office. The powers above obviously didn't have time for that. Leah had been put aside to pursue so much more and actually make a difference.

Thorin had gone very quiet, Leah noticed. She shifted slightly to see that he'd drifted to sleep, his arms still encasing her protectively. Leah pulled herself from his embrace slowly, kissing him gently on the cheek. She took a moment to look at his face, still finding him incredibly handsome and to the point of making her tense whenever he appeared. They may have promised themselves to each other, but Thorin still made her stomach flutter and nervousness overtook her when he entered a room. At least for now, as he slept, he was at peace.

Leah got up, stretching her tired body. Mentally, however, she could not shut her thoughts down. Everything was raging around her head. Still dressed in a long nightdress, Leah disappeared through the door and decided to venture for a while, tracing the stone hallways. The atmosphere was clear and the air was cool, no signs of age or decay as she'd previously assumed there would be. Smaug had been housed in this area for many years and down below her, Leah could see the work which was going on to repair the damaged, and in some cases, completely destroyed pillars, walls and rooms. There was the sound of hammering, echoing and re-building went on into the early hours. The night group of workers took over at midnight, Leah had overheard Dain tell Thorin.

 _I'm going to rule this._ Leah looked up at the beautifully crafted halls, gazing in complete awe at the handiwork of the dwarf race. She'd never quite seen anything like it back home; the architecture was magnificent. It made her wonder just how long it had taken to build Erebor into the mountain itself. The patterning which was etched into the foundations and the huge statues were astonishing in their detail and precision.

Suddenly a voice caught Leah off guard. "What are you still doing up at this hour?"

Leah shot around on her heel to see the round faced, red haired dwarf woman who had served her much of the afternoon. Her face was kind and her cheeks red, emphasising her good nature. Thick, curly hair framed her face and neck and fell down past her shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep," Leah said. "Too much on my mind to let me sleep. What's your name? I never caught it earlier."

"Neldra, Miss," the dwarf woman replied. "It was prophesied for many years that Erebor would be taken back, and now that is finally has, it is as though nothing has changed. There are still disputes going on between would-be rulers."

Leah put her arms over the stone balcony, looking down at the workers below who were tinkering at the stone. "I don't want to be a ruler, Neldra. I don't have any choice in this."

Neldra stepped up to Leah and looked at her with wide eyes. "There is _always_ a choice, Miss."

"And if I don't take up the throne next to Thorin, he's already said that he will stand down. I can't be selfish enough to let him do that. I want to see him be the King. I just don't know if I can be a Queen. I saw my own funeral earlier and the way my children spoke of me, I couldn't believe that was me."

Leah noticed that Neldra never even batted an eyelid at the mention of seeing her own funeral. Was she aware of Leah's 'abilities'? "You can be any Queen you choose to be. And just by looking at you, I can see you'd be fair, never arrogant and maybe even work your way around Thorin at times to change his mind and bring a better change."

"You really think so?"

"My instincts are rarely wrong. I do not believe that Thorin is completely over his sickness, which also affected his grandfather, and he needs you at his side. Is there anything you may be needing? I really must be off now. I've chit chatted long enough."

"No, I'm fine. And, thank you," Leah replied with a smile.

Neldra bowed her head in courtesy and disappeared into the darkened halls, leaving Leah to her own thoughts. Those words of Thorin's sickness were stirring inside her, and she knew she had to be strong now. Thorin needed her strength. She sighed and felt tears fall down her cheeks and she wept. So much was resting on her shoulders now; if Thorin was still at risk of falling into his sickness, the future of Erebor was with her. She would have to act and King _and_ Queen to make sure the kingdom remained safe. She'd seen Thorin before, affected by the Dragon Sickness, and it took away all reasoning. Greed, jealousy and wrath took its place.

Images of Thorin sat on his throne began to come forth, his head bowed low, clad in his golden armour with the crown upon his head.

 _You are nothing!_ She heard him shout. But then she asked the question, "what brought him back?"

And then the all too familiar white light and dizziness took hold, sending her travelling.

She opened her eyes to look upon Thorin standing in the centre of the hall, his eyes wide in panic and he seemed to be pulling himself from some unseen force along the ground, when suddenly he pulled the crown off his head and threw it across the room. But as he did so, he looked upon Leah. And in that second, his face changed, turning into a smile. "You came back!" he exclaimed.

Leah ran across the hall to him, stopping before his form. He was still smiling but seemed unsure of what to do next; he raised his hand and stopped. Leah knew that he had been in love with her back then, but she didn't wish to change their first kiss. It had been the catalyst for all the events which had come later; it was the dream that had been recurring for weeks afterwards. She took his hand and placed it against her cheek.

Then she took him into an embrace. "I love you, Thorin," she whispered to his ear. "I'll always fight for you. I'm just sorry if I don't always find it easy."

"My..." Thorin began; she could tell the deepness of his voice whenever he was about to say those words.

"Don't say anything. You'll see me again when you win the battle. Tell me then."

The bright white light took her again, and gradually she felt Thorin's form dissolving away from beneath her arms. She opened her eyes to find that she was back on the balcony, overlooking the workers. "My love?" a voice came.

Thorin was stood behind Leah, dressed in just his breeches. Her breath stuck in her throat momentarily as she looked upon his muscular frame, and she felt the fluttering in her stomach.

"Where did you go on this occasion?" he asked.

"How do you know when I've travelled?" Leah replied.

Thorin smiled. "I just know. You forget," he began, moving in closer to her and placing his hands on her waist, "that as my One, and I as yours, we have been bound in more ways than one. I can always tell many things from the set of your face."

Leah placed her hand against his chest, feeling a slight shudder radiate through him. "It was when you came out of the sickness."

"I thought that was the last time I would ever see you. You disappeared from my embrace, but I remembered your words. And held on to see you. You said you will always fight for me. Has something been said to make you utter those words?"

"No..." Leah said.

"I do not believe you. You fear that the sickness will come upon me again, don't you?" Thorin reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand.

Leah looked down. "I'm scared, but if it means I have to personally find the Arkenstone and destroy it, then I'll do it. I won't see that happen to you again. I'll lock away every piece of gold if I have to, Thorin." Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. "I will _not_ watch you go through that."

"And that is the Queen who will be remembered generations from now," Thorin said. "You have the strength inside you, but you need to see past your fear and believe it is there."

"You know I'd never walk away from you. I've promised, and I'd never break that. It's as good as our wedding vows.

Just before dawn, Leah and Thorin dressed themselves ready for their departure, and went to collect the others. By now they were eager to leave and despite having already arranged to meet in the armoury, decided to get all the members of the group together.

Leah collected Fili and Kili, whilst Thorin went to find Gandalf and Bilbo. As Fili was leaving his room with Leah and Kili at his side, Neldra appeared. "I wish to be alongside you, Miss. I have trained in combat as a younger lass, and intend to be of service to you." She was dressed in a thick over jacket and breeches, and held an axe at her side. "I have even prepared food parcels for us; I snuck into the kitchens especially." In her other hand she held a large leather bag, which she raised for emphasis.

"How did you know we were leaving?" Leah asked, her voice becoming a whisper.

"I've heard you all talking, and I believe that no threat should come to the line of Durin. Thorin and your children should take the throne. That creature who has been the cause of so much destruction needs to be killed. I want to see his death."

Fili chuckled. "See? We're not the only ones who believe in you, Leah."

"Neldra, if you wish to come with us, then who am I to stop you? Thank you. It means so much to me," Leah said, looking down at the dwarf woman before her. "You're kind when you needn't be."

Leah caught up with Thorin, who had Bilbo and Gandalf at his side.

"Neldra wishes to join us and has put together some food," Leah announced.

Thorin looked at the dwarf woman suspiciously, not recognising her from anywhere before they'd arrived in Erebor the day previously. "And what has she done that would warrant my approval?" Thorin snapped.

Leah scowled at Thorin and stepped up to him, allowing them to be eye to eye. "Wanting to be with us and fight Azog should be enough, Thorin," Leah said boldly. "You're too suspicious of anyone you don't know. It's a wonder you even took to me."

A very slight smile crept onto Thorin's face at Leah's words and his eyes travelled down her face towards her lips. "If you trust her then I shall allow it, although grudgingly."

"You do most things grudgingly," Leah mocked.

The group walked as quietly as they could towards the armoury, noticing that there were very few guards on duty at that time. Once inside the armoury, the group dispersed to prepare themselves. Thorin already had Orcrist at his side and made sure he picked Leah's weapons specially for her.

"I am aware you do not know fully how to use a sword yet, but this one looks a trusty weapon," Thorin said, picking up a lighter sword which had runes etched into the blade. He then chose a belt and scabbard, tying them securely around Leah's waist. His hand stopped at her waist and he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"I'm sure," Leah replied.


	17. I Will Be Queen

**I Will Be Queen**

Leah instructed the group to all join hands, and she closed her eyes, focusing on the small woodland area that they'd originally found themselves in when they came from her world. In her mind she pictured the spot where the fire had burned and then the small clearing where she and Thorin had made love. Thorin and Kili gripped her hands tightly either side of her, bracing themselves for what was about to happen.

The blinding light which Leah was so used to by now; the others groaned, closing their eyes tight for protection.

Once the light had disappeared, the others opened their eyes slowly to see that they were now indeed in the wooded area which Leah had intended to take them to; the very first rays of sunshine were beginning to dance through the trees. "I think I can only go through my own memories and timeline," Leah said, releasing Kili's hand, but keeping hold of Thorin's. He looked up at her, smiling. "Everything has to have a link to me in some way, so I don't think I can take you all straight to Azog. Last time I tried, it felt like something was stopping me. It physically hurt my head."

Gandalf moved so he was standing in front of Leah and looked down at her being taller. "My dear, you still hold so much of this on your shoulders but it shouldn't all lie with you."

"I told you all, I brought him back to life so I want to be the one to kill him. I didn't even manage to do it right when I had the chance before. Surely a blow to the neck would have killed him," Leah said, hanging her head in shame and sighing loudly.

Thorin put his hand to her chin, encouraging her to look at him as they stood almost eye to eye in height. "You will not feel any shame for this. None!" he demanded. "I will never allow you to feel shame. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry," Leah whispered.

Bilbo then cleared his throat and began to speak. "May I just say that without you Thorin would not be truly taking the throne of Erebor. This is what he fought for and you've given that to him. You've brought a friend back to many of us."

"What is done is done, Miss. You must live with what has already happened and look at the amazing things which are about to open for you," Neldra said encouragingly.

Thorin turned slowly around and stared at Neldra, approaching her, and then he narrowed his eyes. "She is to be your Queen and you address her as Miss?"

"Thorin, stop it!" Leah said sternly, stepping between Thorin and Neldra. "What else is she supposed to call me? I'm not a Queen. It doesn't bother me so it shouldn't bother you."

"May I suggest that we move along?" Gandalf said, his gruff voice becoming louder over the bickering.

"Please, before a fight breaks out," Leah sighed. "Calm down, please," she said, nudging Thorin's arm and walking on past him. "Where do you propose we go first?" she asked Gandalf.

Gandalf looked at the young woman beside him who was now dressed in a long, dark blue tunic and leather over jacket, very similar in style to Thorin's. He'd noticed the courtship and engagement braid which was now in Leah's hair. The only physical attributes about Leah which did not appear dwarf was her slightly taller height, although she was only an inch or two taller than Thorin, and her higher cheekbones. Other than that, her clothing and weapons all showed that she was a part of the dwarf race now, even if not born into it.

"My guess would be that Azog would try and build his armies again, which would mean seeking counsel from Sauron in Dol Guldur and and also going back to his place of origin, Gundabad. He fought with orcs from both Dol Guldur and Gundabad," Gandalf replied.

"We could find Tauriel. She would help us," Kili said enthusiastically. "She is an expert tracker and would aid us greatly."

"Kili's right," Leah said. "And he obviously wants to see her again. We shouldn't deny him that." Leah then looked at Kili and winked.

"So you're suggesting we seek help from the Wood-Elves?" Thorin snapped. "I know they fought beside us, but I still do not trust them."

"We need all the help we can get, Thorin," Leah told him. "What reason would Tauriel have to stop us? You seriously need to let your guard down a bit more."

Thorin gripped Leah's arm and looked up at the rest of the group. "May we have a minute?"

Fili and Kili looked at each other, smiling. "Arguing like they're already married," Fili said cheekily.

Leah followed Thorin so they were out of ear shot of their companions. "Leah, I know you try and see the good in everyone, and that is one thing I admire so much about you, but my guard has only been put up through experience. Not everyone who smiles is a friend. You let the serving woman come along with us and you do not know her."

"Thorin, you gave me a chance, didn't you? I could have been anyone and trying to infiltrate the group to stop you achieving what you needed to. Granted, you didn't trust me at first..."

"You had no home and were stranded. We could not have left you behind!" Thorin argued. "My love, you are my One," he continued, his voice lowering. "Nothing could have stopped me falling in love with you...not even my own pig headedness."

Leah sniggered a little at his comment. As she laughed, Thorin reached out and brushed her courtship braid through his fingers. "Stay close to me," he said softly, looking directly into her eyes. "Do not stray too far."

The group walked out of the small wooded area, knowing they were quite close to the Carrock and not far from the edges of Mirkwood. The area became all too familiar where they had had their breakfast alongside Beorn, the Skinchanger.

Gandalf was at the front of the group and had announced that he believed Azog would be summoned to Sauron first before going to Gundabad. Once Sauron, despite having no physical form, had received word that Azog was still alive, he'd no doubt call the Defiler to his counsel. So the small group were heading for Dol Guldur but Gandalf was trying to persuade Leah to go back to Erebor where he believed she'd be safe.

"You have no idea how dangerous any of this is!" he'd shouted at her. "We are stepping right into the lair of Sauron. He is re-collecting all the Rings of Power to bring a darkness upon the world."

Leah swallowed hard and looked up at the wizard, respecting him far more than she let on. "Gandalf, I know that you only have my best interests at heart, as all of you do, but I can't go back to Erebor and wait. I don't trust Dain and how can I rest knowing you're all out here?"

"We could always split up," Kili suggested. "Some of us seek help in Mirkwood and the rest continue on south to Dol Guldur."

"We are not calling upon the Elves, Kili!" Thorin snapped, glaring at his younger nephew. "I know you wish to see the Elf maiden again, but we must all stay together."

"Leah can take me there as she has been to Mirkwood before," Kili argued.

"No, Kili!" Thorin barked.

"Maybe Kili has something there," Leah said. "I can take him and we can find Tauriel, and then we come back to you and all enter Dol Guldur together."

Gandalf coughed. "You will not be entering Dol Guldur, Leah. I shall go before you all and bring him out."

Neldra stepped forward. "If I may, I think Leah is right. We need someone who can track Azog and maybe this Elf woman is the way to do that. I shall go with Leah and Kili."

"Do not speak in matters that do not concern you!" Thorin snapped angrily. "Leah will stay with me. You all will."

"Will you stop talking to Neldra like she's something on the bottom of your shoe that you've trod in? I'm sick of it, Thorin," Leah growled.

"Thorin, I'll take Leah and Neldra into Mirkwood," Fili said. "Kili's want to see Tauriel, I feel, is his main motivation in this. I'll go with them. All we need to do is get into the forest and if we encounter the Elves and they become hostile, Leah can pull us back out."

"No, I want to go," Kili snapped at his brother.

"I know you. You let your heart rule your head too much, and at times when you need to think rationally. I'll bring her to you," Fili said, smiling at Kili. "You have my word on that.. We will find her."

Leah looked at Thorin and Gandalf, each in turn. "If I'm to become Queen, I think you two need to try and trust me a bit more."

Up until now, Bilbo had remained mostly silent but he looked at Leah. "They do trust you but they are concerned for your safety. Maybe I should come along with you."

"You don't have to, Bilbo," Leah said, smiling appreciatively at the hobbit.

Thorin sighed. "I shall entrust her to you, Master Burglar. Keep her safe for me. And Fili."

Once Leah had kissed Thorin farewell and agreed to meet him, Gandalf and Kili back in this spot in two days time, she took the hands of Neldra and Fili. Bilbo joined hands with Fili. She concentrated on the dark, dreary forest that she'd had the misfortune to venture into previously with Thorin's Company. She absolutely dreaded the spiders and crossing paths with the disgusting things, but she knew that this had to be done. Tauriel, as an Elf, would be absolutely invaluable to them. She was Captain of the Guard of Mirkwood, and her tracking skills would no doubt easily match those of Rangers.

The bright white light burst before them, sending them travelling into the great forest of Mirkwood. They, one by one, opened their eyes to see the all too familiar webs and feel the darkened, heavy air around them.

"I don't think we're far from the palace," Leah said. "Surely Tauriel won't be far away."

"Try not to make too much noise as it will alert the spiders," Fili told the group.

They began walking north, hoping they were walking in the general direction of the palace where King Thranduil lived. The air was so dense that it was like breathing in smoke. The four of them trod carefully, keeping to the path. Every now and again the path seemed to disappear beneath fallen branches and leaves, but thankfully re-appeared for them to all follow.

After a couple of hours, Leah had to sit down and catch her breath. Her head was aching considerably and her vision seemed to be blurring. "I forgot how horrible it is in here," she said as Fili and Bilbo sat down alongside her on a large boulder. So far they hadn't come across any spiders, but if they were in the northern reaches of the forest, perhaps there were far less nests which had been exterminated by the guards.

"Would you like some water?" Neldra asked, holding out a water skin to her. She'd left another skin and food packages with Thorin, Gandalf and Kili.

"Please, that'd be lovely," Leah replied.

One by one, they all took a drink from the skin and rested a few minutes. Leah began to notice Bilbo's hand keep messing in his pocket, as though he were fiddling with something. The atmosphere seemed to be affecting her the most; so far, Neldra, Fili and Bilbo didn't seem affected. "I hope we don't have to stick around here much longer," Leah said, exhaling loudly and putting her head between her hands.

"I can always go on ahead with Bilbo and look," Fili proposed.

"We need to stay together. Look what happened last time we were here," Leah insisted.

"I think Fili is right. We will only go a short distance ahead," Bilbo said.

Reluctantly, Leah walked on behind with Neldra as Fili and Bilbo disappeared about a quarter of a mile ahead. The path seemed never-ending and Leah could feel the tension gripping her chest at the prospect of never seeing them again. She felt so alone even though she had Neldra walking beside her.

"So, how did you meet Thorin if you don't mind me asking?" Neldra asked, offering a smile.

"Oh," Leah began, being caught off guard. "I met them while they were on the journey back to Erebor to take it back from Smaug."

Leah's heart began racing so deafeningly in her chest and ears, and breath seemed to be lost from her lungs. Where had this sudden attack of nerves come from? She previously ran away from a dragon, dodged arrows from Wood-Elves, and here she was feeling as though her heart was about to break from her ribcage. Something was amiss here and Leah could feel it hanging in the air so deathly thick.

She looked at Neldra who smiled, but gradually the smile turned to an evil smirk. Leah looked down to see a small dagger in Neldra's hand.

"Stay back!" Leah called, stepping away and grabbing her sword from her scabbard. She awkwardly lifted the weapon and pointed it at the dwarf woman who laughed.

"Are you going to try and take a swing with it?" Neldra chuckled. She rushed forward, knocking the sword away onto the ground with her thickly padded arm, knowing that Leah would drop it with how inexperienced she was. Neldra pushed Leah against a tree and forced her forearm to her throat. Her other hand lifted the dagger up in front of Leah's eyes. "You have no right to wear this," Neldra growled, brushing Leah's courtship braid with the blade of her dagger. "You think you're a dwarf; you're nothing."

Leah glared at the woman in front of her, feeling the anger burning hot inside her alongside the terror. "I will be Queen, Neldra," Leah began, gritting her teeth. "And my son will be King after Thorin! Dain can take his ideas of a pure bloodline and shove them up his fucking arse!" With that, Leah kicked out at Neldra, slamming the sole of her boot into the dwarf's kneecap. Neldra screamed out in pain and toppled backwards, giving Leah access to move out from against the tree.

Neldra lifted her head slowly, her gaze drilling into Leah, and then she ran at her with the dagger raised in her hand. "This is for King Dain!" Neldra shouted and lunged at Leah.

Leah ducked and moved to the left, missing Neldra's blow but mere inches. As quickly as she could, Leah dashed back to her sword which was lying in the dead leaves, but as she leaned down to pick it up, Neldra was too strong and fierce for her. An agonising pain split through her abdomen, just below her stomach where her womb was. "You won't dirty our bloodline," Neldra hissed, pulling the dagger back out.

Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow hit Neldra directly through the head, splitting through her skull and sending her falling to the ground in one quick drop. Blood sprayed against Leah's cheek.

Leah had dropped to her knees and was clutching herself, blood dripping through her fingers, pulsing out with each heart beat.

A figure raced to Leah's side and got down to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tauriel?" Leah asked, looking up at the red-headed Elf maiden.

Fili and Bilbo soon re-appeared, racing towards Leah and Tauriel. "We must get you back to Thorin. Are you strong enough to take us all?" Fili asked.

"I'll try," Leah gasped as the pain split through her every time she breathed. "I'm so sorry, Fili." Tears began to fall down Leah's cheeks as the guilt racked up inside her, hitting a whole new height alongside what she already felt for bringing Azog back.

Tauriel and Fili both helped Leah to her feet, holding her up steadily. She wavered slightly as the blood still dripped down from her tunic. "We must hurry," Tauriel said. "She will bleed to death if we do not get her help. The King does not trust strangers, as you know, and won't help, so we must get her somewhere with experienced healers."

"Take my hand, Bilbo," Leah said softly between gasps, reaching out to the hobbit. Between the pain and impending fatigue, she saw Thorin's face before her eyes, along with Gandalf and Kili. She kept their faces in her mind, trying desperately to push the pain away. But as the white light came before them all and then disappeared again, Leah fell down out of the grip of Tauriel and Fili.

"My love!" Thorin shouted, racing to Leah as she appeared, and grabbed her tightly in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her face was blanched of any colour. "Stay with me!" he called out, rocking her back and forth as he got down on his knees with her locked in an embrace.


End file.
